Hetalia Host Club!
by White Sphinx
Summary: What happens when Japan and the other countries use his prestigious school, Ouran Academy, for a World Conference? Craziness, drama, and hell lot of frying pan fights.
1. It's Called Thankgiving

Haruhi sighed, dragging herself into Music Room 3 for yet another day at the hectic Ouran Host Club. As she opened the double doors, the scene was always the same: Mori, tall and stoic sitting across Hunny who was eating cake; Kyoya typing away at his computer; the twins practicing their homosexual act; and Tamaki brightening up at the sight of his 'daughter'.

"Daughter! Did you hear? Did you hear? Mommy, tell her what Daddy wants to tell Haruhi!" He excitedly squeezed the brunette into a crushing hug and exclaimed.

The scholarship student yelled,"Argh! Get off me, Senpai! YOUR NOT EVEN MY FATHER!"

While Kyoya shut his laptop and started to scribble away in his black notebook and make his way over to Haruhi, Tamaki sulked in his gloomy emo corner. Flipping a few pages, he started speaking in his cool voice, glasses flashing with light.

"Our school has been chosen in replacement for a conference room for world representatives around the world. They are each from different countries, like America, Britain, Germany, Italy, Russia, China . . ." He trailed off, causing the twins' eyes to widen and Hunny, surprisedly, stop munching away at his cake.

"Wow! That's so cool! How many are there? _Do_ they know each other?"

Mori grunted in agreement while Haruhi looked up thoughtfully."Yeah, that is interesting. Do they know each other, Kyoya-senpai?"

Pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he nodded."Of course, some of them are even family, like representatives from Liechtenstein and Switzerland. There are over a dozen, actually, even from smaller countries like Latvia and Belarus."

Hearing this, Tamaki instantly recovered from his sulky state and brightened up, his face in a huge smile."Of course, it's only natural we introduce them to the Host Club and show the wonderful representatives out hospitality!"

Kyoya and Haruhi glared at him, shooting daggers at his eyes that made him wince."Now, Tamaki, these are grown adults. We, as students, can't possibly interfere into world affairs."

Haruhi seethed with glowing red cartoon eyes,"Exactly, Tamaki. Especially, me being an honor student means I have more chances of being expelled than anyone else, understand?"

He nodded so fast it seemed like his head would fall off. As he averted the girl's gaze he quickly sped crying long anime tears,"WAAAAHHH! HARUHI IS SCARY!"

Haruhi sighed, sweat dropping. _Damn rich kids._

". . . Although, wouldn't it be handy if we did give them hospitality, then we would be friends and strong business partners with strong, powerful government workers?" The Hitachiin brothers chimed, edging close to their frantically typing spectacled friend, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

With a creepy grin on his face, the club's Vice President spoke,"Yes, that would be extremely good for the Ootori family's name." A tone of longing was in his voice.

"Then, as a club, we'll vote! What do you say, Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru excitedly yelled, linking her arms with theirs.

While Tamaki was screaming something about shady twins, Haruhi sighed,"Kyoya is probably gonna threaten me about raising my debt, so I guess I have to." Her voice was flat and defeated.

"Taka-chan and I will be joining you! Ooh, and Usa-chan too!" Hunny giggled, playing with his pink bunny.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki announced, completely forgetting about his argument with Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

The skyscraper's windows glinted in the sunlight, reflecting heat onto the burning sidewalk below. Inside, it was a much different story.

"WHAT?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN'S PLACE? WHY CAN'T WE HANG OUT AT AWESOME PRUSSIA'S COUNTRY?!"

Germany sighed, separating the black old school telephone away from his ear, letting the country's screams fill the empty hallway. He sent the confused receptionist an apologetic look. As soon as the voice on the other end of the telephone stopped, Germany began talking again.

"Look, Prussia. Virst ov all, you are an ex-nation-"

A pause, and then a whole lot of sobbing.

"DAMN YOU BROTHER, STOP SAYING THAT! I STILL EXIST! YOU ARE SO UNAWESOME AND MEAN!"

Another sigh was emitted from Germany's mouth. Sometimes he wish his brother would agree with him on everything like Italy. He cringed; the blonde forgot to tell his friend about the meeting transfer. Making a mental note to remind the pasta loving air headed idiot, he continued his conversation.

"Luuk, Japan insisted. Somevhing about guests and kindness. Vow, if you vant to go to vhe world meeting, vou'll have to cooperate, ja?"

Prussia only pouted and let out a very uncooperative grunt."Okay, so tell me about it. What happened to the original meeting place?"

Glad that the stubborn nation was finally listening,Germany said,"New York City vas buzy viff that nincompoop America's parade, Macy or vhatever. Because ov vhat, Japan offered one of his schools, Ouran Academy. Apparently, it's very prestigious, big, and rich. He also said to me to tell vou specifically that there will be many pretty girls in uniforms."

A bunch of hollering was heard from the other end, and once again, Germany had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Are vou done vet?" He asked with an edge of annoyance to his voice.

Prussia exclaimed,"YEEE-HOOO! I'M GONNA HAVE TO THANK SUPER AWESOME AMERICA FOR THAT!"

The phone line went dead.

Germany sighed,"I should have just told him vhat earlier."

A few minutes later, he dialed Italy's number. It took many rings for it too answer. He impatiently tapped his foot. _What's taking him so long?_

The sound of a phone being picked up echoed to Germany's ear and a drawl of a voice spoke.

"Ugh . . . Who is it-ah?" Germany froze and realized it was not Italy and in fact his brother Romano.

His foggy voice slurred again,"Well, who is it-ah? I haven't got all day you know, and I just woke up. You have any idea what time it is here?" A yawn escaped his mouth.

Suddenly, Romano started screaming. For the third time in the day, he quickly jolted the phone away from his ear.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S YOU ISN'T IT SPAIN?! YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD, COME HERE AND FIGHT! I'LL SLUG YOU IN THE-"

The woman gasped as very inappropriate curse words flooded out of the phone. She was a trusted worker with the nations, but she couldn't believe how violent they were sometimes.

Germany whispered,"Sorry about this. I promise I'll get France a date viff vou afterwards."

At the mention of the dreamy country's name she blushed and daydreamed, completely ignoring Romano's harsh use of language.

Works every time, Germany thought.

As the nation's words faded away, the strict Axis power quickly explained,"Listen, Romano, calm down. I know vou are even more sick ov hearing my voice than Spain's, but viss iz important. I didn't even know ov vhe time at vour place, so I didn't mean to vake vou."

Italy's brother seemed to want to argue more and complain, but he took a breath and let his brother's role model or whatever talk.

"Our current vorld meeting place haz veen switched to a really vealthy school that Japan haz. I vhink vour brother vould enjoy it." He finished.

Romano was silent. He finally gave in,"Alright-ah. I guess pretty woman and pasta is enough for my brother, and I do want him to be happy-ah. But remember, I will never forgive you for poisoning his mind with your filthy German tricks!"

The call ended as a crack drizzled over the line. He only sighed and quietly thanked the receptionist.

* * *

_Might as well get this over with._

Someone picked up the ringing antique phone. A sound of munching on food was heard.

_Dear God, when will that git stop eating fast food for once?_

"Urm, herrow?" More snacking was heard, and an annoying slurping of a calorie filled black soda.

Fighting an urge to punch the phone and hang up, England clutched it so hard his knuckles turned white. "America. Please. Stop. Eating. That. Bloody. Crap." He pronounced slowly.

The nation gulped down the nasty liquid in inhuman time and casually replied,"Oh, Britain, hey dude! Sorry about that, I totally just finished the most wicked horror game ever and didn't wet my pants once! I'm in McDonalds hangin' out with Tony. What about you?"

Britain flinched at the name of the creepy alien friend his little brother had and gritted his shaking teeth."Well, America, it seems since because of your turkey parade-"

"Thanksgiving," His brother quietly corrected. England widened his eyes, for once, he wasn't saying something in a loud boastful voice. He actually stated the matter in a serious way.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving." He murmured almost to himself and continued."Well, because of that, Japan has offered the meeting at his place. I checked out the place and it's a school-"

"Schools?! Bro, you know when it comes to schools, I do it-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut your mouth and let me speak. It's pink though!" He broke out into laughter, and so did America. They were like this for a few minutes making various comments on the weird design. ("Not even salmon or coral!") ("A sparkling vomited mess!")

As the British country laughed harder, tears springing out of his eyes, he attempted to clear his throat."Alright, I-I think that's enough."

"Awe, c'mon man, we haven't been like this for ages!"

Ignoring the pang in his heart,"Look, I've got to forward my calls to everyone else, starting with Pepe Le Pew. Can we just get this over with?"

"Ugh, that Frenchie? Alright, fine. So it's a school you say?"

"Yeah, called Ouran Academy. Once we're there, and we'll only be there for a day, we have to call each other by our human names, got it? So cheer up, we even get our own special room with a big glass table you can destroy in one second. Japan has probably already sent you the airplane tickets, and we will be meeting each other tomorrow, so prep your very protective airlines."

America nodded, taking all the information in, and laughing at his brother's joke."Okay, Eng-, I mean, _Arthur_." He hung up.

Britain smiled to himself, just realizing how the hell America could have brought his 1940's telephone to a 21st Century McDonalds.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi there! Please read!**

**I will update weekly if I get no reviews.**

**I will update every other day if I get follows and favorites.**

**And I will update everyday for every every review I get daily.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Let's Get Acquainted With Countries

The shining black limo pulled up to the sidewalk, already a plethora of students crowded around. Friends bickered while whispers flowed around, excited murmurs in the midst.

All the while, the Host Club stood in their glory, closest to the exquisite car's doors. Kyoya, for once, was not scribbling notes in his mysterious black notebook (although it was ready somewhere once the countries entered the horde). His glasses flashed, scanning the area, wary for the next few seconds. Haruhi was peering thoughtfully in the tinted windows, while Hunny was chattering to a pale-blonde haired petite girl*, Mori nodding occasionally. Kaoru and Hikaru were secretly discussing on how to sugarcoat their brotherly love act, and Tamaki flirted romantically with a few princesses. People started to converse more loudly, attracting attention of their fellow students.

_I heard that some of the representatives are little girls! Is that true?_

_Rumors say that half of them are family!_

_I hope all the guys are cute and young!_

_Do you really think that they would choose Ouran for such an important event? It's just a joke, right?_

_My friend said that a Japanese representative was also present. What will he be like?_

Before another comment could escape out of a person's lips, the back doors of the limo opened, revealing two stoic men, one black haired, another blonde. Wrinkles were folded along their dotted tan skin, lips in grim frowns. They were dressed in black suits and sunglasses that reflected like just like Kyoya's.

People let out gasps, more whispers flooding out of mouths. Speaking of the cool, level headed boy, he examined them through his lenses. Strong jawlines, creased skin, fists balled up, hair neatly combed and pulled back, freshly shaved chins. They were obviously government agents of some sort, considering their professional manner and auras. Very high ranking officials since they had the privilege of delivering the representatives.

"Would you care introducing yourselves?" Kyoya stated blankly.

Students gaped at him in awe, surprised that the Host Club member had spoken up.

The black haired man nodded and bowed. In fluent Japanese he replied,"Yes. I am Yakoi Tagashi. I was born and trained in the Kanto region of Japan in a specialized unit. This is my partner, Agent Smith."

Kyoya noticed how Yakoi had failed to mention anything about his partner other than his last name.

_His position in the government is probably higher than Tagashi's, so he keeps it discreet. Smith is a common American surname, so it's probably fake and his level is most likely NSA or the CSI._

Kyoya nodded, and Yakoi returned to his normal posture."As for now, we ask of you to please make way for the representatives and maintain a calm composure."

Squeals erupted anyways as the two opened the doors, revealing the nations.

* * *

"Alright guys! As the hero, I'm in charge! First of all: we do not flirt with the hot chicks! Second of all-"

The gloating nation was interrupted by a shriek."HEY! THAT'S SO UNAWESOME AMERICA! I ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE OF THE HOT LADIES WHO SHOULD NOT LEAD COUNTRIES!"

Just as Prussia was about to say more, his head felt like it was being smashed by a skillet. A sharp throbbing sensation surged through his brain and stars appeared around him and he felt dizzy.

"GAH! SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! WOMAN ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF LEADING AND WAY BETTER THAN MEN! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU CAUSED AUSTRIA'S UNHAPPINESS!"

A creepy grin appeared on Hungary's face as she laughed menacingly, making Prussia try to uncomfortably run away from her in the van, screaming in horror as a blue gloom appeared on his forehead.

While the two furiously chased each other, Germany took over."Listen! Ve don't have vall day, and ve're only here vor hav an avernoon! Vow, let's go vhrough vhe procedures! VAKE UP ITALY!"

The sleeping nation woke up abruptly, only to find an angered German over his face. He screamed, instinctively waving a white flag frantically."AHH! GERMANY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP! I'LL DO ANYTHING I PROMISE FROM NOW ON I'M SERIOUS! I'LL CLEAN MY PASTA PLATES AND-"

Germany sat back down, putting a hand over his face."Shut up, Italy. I don't need you to do vhat. Just listen!"

Immediately, everyone stopped their chatter, even Hungary briefly glanced up from hitting Prussia in the face with a frying pan.

"Now vhat everyone is paying attention, let's continue. Vhis is a brief stay, so act accordingly in respect to Japan's culture. Do not insult each other or anyone. Iv so I vill allow Hungary to hit you in the skull with her frying pan. Do not cause commotion. After lunch, part separate vays vor security caution. Arrive at vhe conference room at exactly one o'clock sharp. No complaining, vhining, vor bickering vhen vou arrive. Do not tell anyone about vour discussions in vhat room. Vhe vill refer to each other vy our human names once ve are inside vhe school. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, some rolled their eyes. Japan bowed to Germany and said,"Hai. Arigato, Germany-San. It is an honor to host the countries in my rand-" He stopped his mini speech when he heard a buzz in the small machine over their heads. It was from Xavier Landen, the American agent from Barack Obama.

It was a code in morse language, and America looked generally confused."Huh?"

Britain sighed and shook his head,"He said,'Get ready to come out in a few seconds,' you stupid wanker."

Suddenly, it dawned on the nations they had to make a flawless entrance to impress the students.

Everyone made a ruckus to get up, apologies and curse words flying everywhere while some got knocked in the head. Luckily, England got out his wand in the last second and said some jumbo about Dumbledore going on a trip with Dora, and all of the countries were sitting straight up in a single file line.

_We have two things to thank for. One, that Britain is a sorcerer, and two, this limo is soundproof,_all of the nations thought.

* * *

Girls chorused in shouts as the countries filed out of the limo. Haruhi even let out a breath.

_Gosh, they're so young! Can you see this Mom?_

Kyoya was already typing away at his laptop while Tamaki noticed a certain Frenchman wave a kiss to a group of girls. He was definitely being friends with him. What he didn't notice was another blonde man smack him in the head and muttering something about expired wurst.

The twins grinned their usual mischievous smiles as they saw Japan walking up to them and the rest of the students. The black haired man formally bowed and introduced himself.

"Hai. My name is Kiku Honda, and it is a preasure resorting to Ouran Academy in terms of our Worrd Conference. Thank you for showing us your hospitariraty."

Every girl of course was ecstatic over this, eyes turning to pumping hearts. As their fangirling was heard, boys enviously glared in his direction. Hunny took notice at the gentlemen's politeness and asked Mori to walk over to him.

He smiled cheekily while facing Kiku,"Hi there Mister Honda! You're really nice, you know! Oh, your accent is really heavy. Did your family tree originate in Japan? By the way, my name is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny and Takashi 'Mori'. Do you want to eat cake with me?"

Mori grunted,"Don't ask too many questions, Mitsukuni."

Japan widened his eyes at the mention of his name."Rearry? I am a f-, um, acquainted with your records of kung fu, kendo, and karate, as well with your friend Morinozu-Mori." He stuttered."And yes, it is. Quite. I don't enjoy sweets too much, but I'rr think about it."

Japan began to debate on what to do. He usually declined just about everything with his signature 'I'll think about it' but he was a huge fan of his country's own karate and kendo top champion. But he really didn't like cake.

While this happened, the twins noticed a bushy eyebrow-ed man arguing with another guy who was about the same age of him. They eavesdropped on the conversation, but only heard a few words.

"Stupid git . . . act appropriate for once . . . where's your twin anyways?"

The brothers jumped on the word 'twins' and exchanged knowing glances. Just as they were about to pounce on the countries, two cold hands landed on their shoulders. Shuddering, they vaguely remembered the aura.

"Now now, these are very important people, Hikaru, Kaoru. I wonder what would happen if you two just then decided to interrupt their conversation." A cold grin appeared on Kyoya's face, an evil dark gloom surrounding the shivering scared twins.

Meanwhile, Haruhi noticed a half-invisible man crouching down near the limo, muttering some words. Thanks to her sharp mind on how to tell apart the twins, she was able to see Canada. She bent her knees down and asked the man,"Excuse me sir, but are you one of the representatives?"

The man eerily turned around, revealing he was holding a stuffed bear-wait, _a live polar bear._He looks similar to the flamboyant American official, Haruhi remembering what Kaoru and Hikaru were interested in.

In a quiet whisper, he replied,"H-How can you see me? I mean, no one sees me and Russia-the Russian representative always sits on me-my chair . . . but I don't mind." He trailed off.

Haruhi gave him a surprised look and responded,"Well, of course I can see you. I notice things most people don't." She smiled.

Canada widened his eyes.

_Is this girly boy a girl? If so, why is she wearing a male uniform?_

"So, what's your name?" the girl-boy person asked. Canada's mind raced, suddenly aware that he had forgotten his human name.

Just as he was about to speak, his twin swooped in, bomber jacket flaring in the wind that had settled over the area. He put an arm over his companion and loudly exclaimed,"This is my bro, Matt! Hey, dude, wanna play some baseball? You'll catch!"

Haruhi's face plastered a look of surprise. She didn't know that the representatives were so friendly and open. She pictured them as serious and businesslike. Who knew that she had really talked to two of them? But as she observed Matthew's face she realized the country looked absolutely terrified, sweat dropping and whispering,"No! Please don't make me!" as he was dragged off into the school.

_Poor guy_, she thought.

After escaping from the Shadow King's wrath, the Hitachiins discussed in a not so secret way with Tamaki.

"So, how are we going to show them our hospitality, exactly?" Hikaru whispered.

Tamaki said,"Easy! They're as easygoing as there is! We serve them lunch in the cafeteria and offer them snacks!"

Kaoru sighed and said,"I don't think it'll be that easy, Boss."

"Trust me on this!" The prince yelled, causing every nation to stare at him. He froze, sweat dropping, realizing everyone's eyes were on him. He had made a fool of himself. Sick with embarrassment, he retreated to an emo corner.

Noticing this, the fuzzy eyed Italian wandered away from the cute girls and patted Tamaki's back."Hey friend! Don't worry, we all make mistakes, especially France-is! If you want to be friends with us then it's no biggy! If you make some pasta we'll be best friends forever! I can introduce you to Ludwig too! He may seem scary at first he's really a great guy!"

Tamaki looked up to the blue uniformed official and his eyes turned to stars, a dramatic light popping over his head. Heaven music played as he wandered off to his own world, exclaiming,"Yes! Pasta . . . it's no ideal Japanese or French meal but it'll do!"

While Italy and Tamaki were conversing, China sighed, being bombarded with questions about his fluffy panda. His sleeves as always were too big for him, darting his eyes around until it landed on Japan. His scar seemed to burn again, his eyes widening, remembering the time Japan struck his back with the katana. Not being able to resist the pain, he winced, knees giving away, crying in pain while the panda tried to comfort him and cries from the girls echoed in the grounds. Commotion erupted, the Host Club gasping, and Agent Tagashi hurriedly trying to assist the retaliating nation.

All the while, Japan stood alone, back facing his 'brother'. He let his military-clad sleeves hang over his wrists while cherry blossom petals caught on his shoulder. _I never regretted what I did, China. Let that scar haunt you as a reminder._

The nations tried to assist him, but China refused help, the pain searing white hot throughout his back. Hong Kong finally managed to help him up, slinging an arm over his friend's. China's back was crouched as he disappeared inside the building.

While Kyoya inputted all of the data into the computer, he ominously walked toward Japan, glasses flashing. He took out a clipboard and began writing with his pen, making the quiet once isolated country aware of his presence.

"You are understanding that your brother could be suffering a fatal injury?" He inquired.

Japan stared into space, wishing to ignore the stranger. After several moments, he finally replied,"Yao Wang has suffered that injury for many years. I have no reason to be concerned."

The raven haired boy smirked and said,"It seems all of you know each other very well. Are you all related to one person or another somehow? Could that explain your expression?"

Japan stood rigid, still keeping his calm state."In one way or another, it seems rike we are arr rerated. Our famiry has a rough past, and I'd rather not exprain it to a person I just met. Prior to that, Wang has raised me for a very rong time. I do not feer the need to say he is my order brother, since he does that to every Asian representative. Comprications in the past has reft me separated from Wang, and the same goes for Arthur Kirkrand and Arfred F. Jones. Therefore, that specific event if my rife, and any other circumstances, reave my feerings toward him emotionress."

Kyoya quickly jotted down everything the nation said, and he clicked his pen."Thank you for your time and presence with me at Ouran. Please enjoy your stay. I look forward to getting acquainted with you and the . . . others." He quickly left the lost nation, leaving Japan alone in the lot.

* * *

"I'm fine. No need be upset-aru," China said with a twitch of annoyance, ignoring the sobs and comments from the girls. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, and Vietnam stood silently next to him, them too ignoring the rest of the world. When China noticed all the other nations waiting for him in the cafeteria, his mood quickly changed as he jumped/frolicked to the cafeteria, chanting,"Yay! Food! Do you hear that panda-aru?!"

Taiwan rolled her eyes and mumbled,"Of course that _báichī** _completely forgets everything when it comes to lunch." She was about to join them when she felt a tug at her sleeve, and realized Hong Kong was behind her."Hmm?" She asked.

"I think sensei was annoyed when the girls were fawning over him. He just wants to forget about his scar by eating," He reasoned. Korea, however, shook his head.

"Dai Zee! Nah, I think he's just hungry!" The country skipped over to join China, who immediately started arguing how annoying he was to him.

Vietnam huffed, a grim frown on her face."The girls in this school are so gullible and not the least bit cynical. I understand why it bugs him so much." She crossed her arms and followed her other brothers silently. The three quickly followed their feminist-like nation.

As soon as all the countries had gathered, and the agents protected them from the crowds, making sure Liechtenstein and Belarus weren't visible due to their ages. Germany finally began speaking, his booming voice signaling an end to the talking, silence following.

Clearing his throat, he awkwardly began, not being used to so many people,"Ve vill start by counting everyone. I vill refer to each representative by their nation for simplicity." Really, he didn't know all of their human names and he would probably pronounce half of them wrong.

"Let's start viff the most widely known eight. America, Britain, China, France, Russia, Italy, Japan, and myself," he called. All of them raised their hands, except Germany had the feeling someone was missing. But who was it?

"Err, does it feel like ve're missing somebody?"

America was lost in his thoughts,"Right! Who is it, Iggy?" His brother irritably replied,"Stop calling me that, you damn twat! Just because you called me that when you were younger does not make it okay to say that now!(The girls 'awed' over this, reminding them of a certain set of twins) Anyways, yes, it feels vaguely there should be someone here."

China nodded,"Yeah, it does. Atmosphere suggests like they here-aru!" People widened their eyes, looking around for the missing representative. Meanwhile, Haruhi sighed, realizing that they had forgotten about Canada again. She stepped up and said,"I think it's the one from Canada, right?"

Every nation 'oohed' nodding."I completely forgot about him! Where do you think he is, Artie?" England looked even more annoyed as he grumbled,"Don't call me that either! It's Arthur, you even got it right over the phone! Anyways, your brother is half the time invisible, so we'll have to find him after lunch." The countries nodded, mostly because they didn't care who Canada was.

Germany continued,"The Three Baltic States; Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia." They quickly nodded, all shivering, feeling Russia's creepy tugs for them to stay closer to him. Every student at Ouran shook, afraid already of the cold grin on Shadow King's #2 face. Even Kyoya felt himself pale a bit.

Trying to stay calm without finding a tremor or stutter in his voice, Germany read off,"The Nordics. Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Denmark." All of them were accounted for.

"Asian states: Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Korea." Some grunted, others nodded. Germany eventually finished calling all the nations, stretching his arms in exhaustion."All right. You may sit next to anyone you like but please follow the procedure and be back in the conference room once lunch is over."

A buzz of commotion frantically appeared, people trying to convince nations to sit with them. Naturally, Italy sat with the first cute group of girls he saw, dragging Germany with him. All the Asians sat in one table, China seemingly forgetting what happened with his back while he patted his panda and Japan read manga while eating white rice. America was having the "pink" conversation with England again, Canada invisible next to him, his polar bear conveniently asking him who he was, Russia nonchalantly sitting on him while girls crowded around the hamburger loving nation, asking how America was. The Baltics had to sit at the end, watched by the death ray eyes of their superior. Estonia managed to escape, typing something on his computer, Kyoya slowly being drawn to him. All the rest of the countries sat with one another, talking about their homelands and slightly sugarcoating it.

Haruhi didn't know where to sit, sighing. _Why did this have to be so complicated?_Tamaki was wailing for 'Mommy' and rebellious stages, the twins were unsuccessfully dragging her, and Hunny kept asking her to eat cake with him. She looked curiously at all the sociable nations, wanting to talk to some of them. She scanned their movements, the way they talked. She eventually decided that she would at least sit with people from her heritage. Just as she was about to walk towards them, Kyoya appeared slyly to the group.

"It would be best if we got close to the representatives, since they are quite friendly. I want everyone in the Host Club to at least get acquainted with three representatives before lunch ends. You have plenty of choices after all." He smirked.

Hunny cocked his head and asked,"Did Kyo-chan make any friends with them?"

Nodding, he responded,"Yes, actually. I met a very smart representative with similar . . . how do you say it . . . tastes as me. He'll introduce me to the Lithuanian and Latvian ones, and offered Ivan, the Russian. I politely declined though."

Hikaru and Kaoru chorused,"Why's that?"

"You'll know eventually," He said with an involuntary shake before pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

While Tamaki begged Haruhi to sit with Francis, she said with a final tone,"No. I'm sitting with the other Asian nations." As she drew away from him, she saw him crying long tears and yelling "REBELLIOUS STAGE!"

* * *

******A/N:**

******Thank you for all the reviews!**

******I will update daily for two more days. More reviews means more updates!**

******Review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

*******This is my OC. She'll appear in different stories.**

********_Báichī is Mandarin for 'idiot'._**


	3. Some Way Scarred

Haruhi sat down near the quiet nations, causing some to look up. Biting her lip nervously, she said,"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's great that you've come to this school for your World Conference." She gave them her best smile.

Japan bowed and replied,"Hai, Konnichiwa, Fujioka-san. My name is Kiku Honda and I enjoy sensing the mood and refrain from speaking." Haruhi widened her eyes at the representative's polite manner and nodded.

Taiwan rolled her eyes and sighed,"He's always like that. Only Amer-Alfred can get him to talk and agree with him on everything." Haruhi let out a laugh, wondering why Taiwan quickly saved herself by saying Alfred. _Why do they keep referring to each other by their countries names?_

"I'm from Taiwan, by the-"

"DAI ZEE! I'M IM YONG SOO!" A flamboyant brown haired boy shouted, a curl sticking out of his head. Just then, a frying pan hit his skull and he slowly dissolved into dust. Haruhi sweat dropped,"Um, is he going to be okay?!"

The China representative, the one whose back hurt nodded,"That dimwit has no respect. Apparently only to elders-aru." He wore a green military uniform much to big for him, sleeves past his hands. A panda was strapped on his back, and one of his hands held a frying pan.

"Wait, your the representative who got hurt! Are you alright?" Haruhi quickly asked. The Chinese man grunted,"Yeah, it's just . . ." He trailed off, trying to find something to say. Japan stiffened, pausing from flipping a page in his manga.

Vietnam quickly filled him in,"A battle wound." The brunette arched her eyebrow,"Really? So did all of you fight in wars?" She laughed loudly, half joking. Only then did she realize her mistake, because every nation in the room said in a solemn tone,"Yes."

Everyone looked at her, and she felt a rise of heat on her crimson cheeks."I-uh-s-sorry. I didn't know-" She was quickly cut off from Hong Kong,"It's fine. Sensei faced a betrayal after all."

Japan rose, some sort of feeling pulsing through his veins,"Excuse me. Arigato, Fujioka-san." He quickly walked out of the silent room, awkwardness dawning on the tensed, looking away."Those two's relationship is tough. They're still friends, but we're all scarred, somehow."

"Scarred," Haruhi echoed. _These sure aren't normal representatives. I'm glad Kyoya asked us to find out more about them. _The moment quickly passed, however, and soon the uniform-clad students began chatting away with the open nations. Vietnam, who was usually quiet, spoke for the several time in the day,"Ah, Fujioka. You are different from all the other girls. I admire you for that."

Korea, China, and Taiwan suddenly widened their eyes, mouths dropping into a giant 'O'.Taiwan slammed her hands on the table,"What? Your a girl? How-Buddha, I should have been able to tell earlier . . ." She chastised herself.

China merely stood frozen and soulless as he gripped his panda harder, and Korea snickered,"Hehe! Japan will definitely like to hear about this!" Every Asian nation glared at him fiercely and slapped hands over his mouth.

Haruhi cocked her head and asked,"Yeah, I'm repaying a debt I owe to the Host Club. It's no secret, you can tell the other representatives if you like. And don't you mean Kiku? Why do you keep referring to the others by countries?"

Vietnam cursed under her breath,"Dammit, that bastard Canada-" Again, the Asian nations slapped hands over her mouth, Vietnam suddenly turning a light shade of pink for the first time.

"What-" Haruhi asked, but suddenly the clock tower began to ring again, and the students moaned and shuffled out. The representatives spread apart, stealing glances at one another as they parted different ways.

* * *

"I would like everyone's info reports on the representatives." Kyoya coolly stated, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. One by one, the countries started filling Kyoya in.

Haruhi started first,"Well, Kiku was really a gentleman. You don't meet that many people here at Ouran-"

Before she could finish, Tamaki cried,"DAUGHTER! AREN'T I A GENTLEMAN?!"

She only looked away awkwardly and muttered,"No, senpai, you're a manwhore." At this, the princely type sobbed, sulking once again in his emo corner.

"Before we were interrupted," Kyoya irritably said,"What about the others?"

"Well, Im Yong Soo, from Korea was really flamboyant. The Vietnamese is very feminine, but she and the Taiwanese are very friendly. And China, well, I don't know what to say. I guess so could infer he would stick up for his friends, and seems like a funny and likable guy."

After her report, the twins stepped in,"We sat with those two brothers-Alfred and-Matt,was it? Alfred was like any American, really loud and boastful. Matthew-well, we couldn't see him half the time."

Hunny excitedly jabbered,"We got to eat with Feliciano and Lovino and Ludwig! Feliciano is really cute and nice, and he's great with the ladies! But Lovino, his twin, is the exact opposite. He didn't talk much and even refused my cake! It kind of reminds me of . . ." He trailed off, remembering his own brother. Mori looked sympathetically at him.

Kyoya nodded in understanding,"Anything to say, Mori?"

"Feliciano really likes Ludwig." Was all he grumbled.

Tamaki only momentarily came out of his emo corner,"Francis was the best! Enough said!" Then he began sulking again.

Kyoya clicked his pen and said,"Seeing these reports, I must say they are an odd group. I will propose the idea to observe their meeting."

Everyone seemed to agree, and follow the boy to their conference room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Hunny's brother and Lovino will be a duo, thank you to that reviewer!**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but here's a new schedule:**

**1 Review: Update every week with a 800 word chapter**

**5 Reviews: Update every weekend with a 1,000 word chapter**

**10 Reviews: Update every other day with a 1.5k word chapter**

**20 Reviews: Update everyday with a 2k word chapter**

**40+ Reviews: One giant special 5,000 word chapter fully edited**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Unlikely Gasps and Country Betting

"Alright, standard procedure. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my country's past!" The harsh voice of Germany spat. Meanwhile, the Host Club was leaning against the door, listening into all the conversation. Kyoya took notes on Germany's behavior while the rest of the group shuddered at Mr. Ludwig's abrupt talking. Inside though, the countries were used to this, especially one who was entirely used to the German country's harsh communication, Prussia. He tried to hide a snicker. Italy's hand started to go up, but instantly went down when he heard Germany's deathly words.

"IF IT IS ANOTHER MENTION OF PASTA I WILL KILL YOU!" Italy cried, waving a white flag,"AHH! I SURRENDER! I'M SO SORRY GERMANY I JUST WANTED TO EAT SOME PASTA SINCE I HAVEN'T EATEN SOME IN THIRTY MINUTES!"

Screaming, Germany growled,"THAT'S BECAUSE WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES!"

France giggled,"Ohohohon, it iz all because of Angleterre being affectionate over moi gorgeous self, no?" A loud crash could be heard from the room, everybody wincing. "SHUT THE HELL UP PEPE LE PEW! I AM NOT GAY! THAT FIGHT WAS MORE THAN A MAN IN A WHEELCHAIR MOVIE!"

"OHOHOHOHO, YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THERE, LE BRITAIN! ONLY YOUR TIME TRAVELING PHONE BOOTHS CAN GO SO FAR!"

A cloud of dust appeared in the conference room, yelling exploding from the two as they fought."YOU SEXUAL PREDATOR HARASSING MESS! AT LEAST I DIDN'T NEED A GIRL FIGHTING IN MY WARS!"

"JOAN WAS MY TRUE HERO! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR DISGUSTING SCONES COULD NEVER MATCH UP TO HER! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR OWN OWN REVOLUTIONARY WAR?"

Britain seethed, anger boiling throughout his blood."THAT'S IT, YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE YOU FROG!" Spit and even more dust erupted from the two, Germany yelling, trying to tame the fighting nations, America enjoying it while eating a bag of popcorn. Greece was sleeping, snorting occasionally. China decided to spice it up by betting who would win.

"I bet bet on France-aru. My tasty Chinese treats are way better than Britain's bland tea, and France's wine is very delicious-aru. He slapped ten renminbi on the table. America joined in, placing twenty US dollars on the table, causing it to crack."Nah, Britain dude is totally gone win brah! Go Iggy!" he called.

Japan immediately placed several yen on the table,"I agree with America." Switzerland shouted at him to have some dignity while Spain asked if he was going to bet."Nah, I'm neutral." Lichtenstein tried to sneak in some money on the glass table, but Switzerland quickly swatted her hand away and scolded her not to gamble or bet. Italy and Korea flamboyantly chorused,"France!" Belarus said she would choose whatever brother Russia would say, in which he shakily replied France. Hong Kong muttered something about Britain immediately afterwards just to tick him off, while China cried,"BUT LITTLE BROTHER!" And Hong Kong made a blunt remark.

"Taka-chan, should we stop them . . ." Hunny shakily whimpered. Mori tried to make him stop crying while muttering, and Haruhi wondered why they were such a reckless crowd. They seemed fine in the lunch room, but here they were totally different people. And why they referring to each other like countries? And acting like they fought in centuries old wars? This was just getting weirder."Should we, Senpai?" She asked Tamaki while sweat dropping.

Putting a finger on his mouth he inquired,"What do you think Kyoya?" The Vice President said,"They are acting very strange, but we can't just barge in their meeting."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what about-"

However, he realized quickly that the two were missing from the spying group. Cursing quietly he announced,"Those two idiots must have snuck in. We need to come in there."

The Host Club nodded, following Kyoya's orders. "In three, two, one . . ."

Double doors swung open, creaking as they did. Taiwan stopped betting on England as she saw the group of five boys, blushing a light pink at their handsomeness (then quickly reminded herself one of them was a girl). Even France stopped pulling out England's 'unfashionable hair' just to look.

Five teenage boys, one cross dresser girl. All staring at the mess of so called 'world representatives'.

Before any country could shout,"We can explain!" Kyoya stepped in, a creepy smile on his face that froze every country except Russia."I really doubt world representatives would actually act like this. So tell me, who are you?"

America, who quickly got unphased, skipped jollily to Kyoya and held out a a badge with a seal, exclaiming,"Yo Japanese dude! We're agents from all the Prezzes!" He gave him a thumbs up. Some countries irritably coughed, Prime Minister or Queen. Kyoya took the badge from him, examining it closely. Suddenly, a very remarkable thing happened.

Kyoya _gasped._

He shivered, holding the seal of approval in his hands, and fell down to his knees, completely frozen. Vietnam widened her eyes and asked the twins and Haruhi, who looked looked inseparable,"Does this happen . . . often?"

"Um, no. Probably never again in a lifetime." Haruhi muttered, both the twins' eyebrows raised. While Tamaki tried to calm down Kyoya, a curious but frantic Hunny asked Mori,"W-what's so important about that b-badge?"

Mori said,"It's a seal of all world leader's signatures on it. These guys must be pretty important."

Germany awkwardly cleared his throat,"Yes, vhat might explain vour friend's-er-interesting behavior."

While all this happened, two certain Italians slipped out of the room. And of course, being the very observant person China is, he said,"Huh? Where's Feliciano and Lovi?"

Every nation froze. This meant one thing. It was the apocalypse.

"Vhat doomkoff! Vhere vhe hell did he go?!" Germany grunted, very angry on the outside, but inside, he was very worried.

Commotion erupted from the nations, cries from Hungary, worried expressions from the Asian nations, and a whispering Canada trying to say he saw them leave the room. The Host Club had confused expressions on their faces, the representative was an adult, and maybe he went for a bathroom break. Why were they all worried?

"Err, I don't understand. Why are you so worried about Feliciano? Won't he be okay?"

Hungary cried,"My poor Italy is as fragile as a baby! He won't survive a second alone if he's wandering in the halls!" She blew a tissue while Austria pointed out he was with Romano. Spain was also worried, he did care for Romano when he was a little colony.

"Why don't we look for them ourselves? I'm sure we can find them unharmed." Kyoya asked. The twins marveled at how fast he recovered.

In reality, he only cared for a future favor from the representatives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update tomorrow too!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**EDIT: Thanks to the reviewer who caught my mistake, I can always rely on you guys xD **

**Anyways, ****Hetalia Host Club! will be updated on Tuesday because of you awesome dudes ^)^**


	5. Canada's Song

For each nation, every situation was different in a way.

For starters, France and England were arguing on which way Italy went.

"Obviously Italia-er, Feliciano went zhat way, of course, you would never know since your sense of direction isn't as fabulous as moi!"

"WHAT? HE WENT THAT WAY, YOU GIT! BESIDES, YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL IF YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION IS BEAUTIFUL OR NOT!" England jabbered on, quickly getting irritated.

"Of course you can! You aren't just as gorgeous as moi!" France giggled.

"Why would I ever want to be like you? I regret ever letting you cut my hair!" He hissed back, arrogance starting to form.

"Are you sure, angleterre? You seem to be jealous of my wine with your rocky scones, no?"

"Oh, that's it! Now you're getting it! My food is perfectly delicious and much more tastier than your wine crap!" Britain seethed.

"At least my language is the language of love~!" He smirked playfully.

"Hey, speaking of languages, how can you guys understand each other?"Haruhi proposed.

Everybody froze. It was going to take a long time to explain the concept of how each country understood each other, so they slowly went blank, nothing coming out of their minds. England and France finally stopped arguing, in a daze after the Japanese student's question.

America sighed,"This is why I don't speak French."

Britain nodded,"I taught you well."

The subject quickly dropped after that, but Hunny then asked,"Oh, so Mr. . ."

"Kirkland." He smiled at the small child. He reminded him of America as a colony.

"Mr. Kirkland, you raised Mr.-"

"Jones." Mori put in.

"So you raised Mr. Jones? But you look about the same age!"

England's mind racked in panic. What was he going to tell the little child? That he found America in a grassy plain and made him his brother? That France took in Canada? As he stood dumbstruck and drooling, America luckily saved hm.

"Oh, yeah, but Artie here is like way older! Forty years old, I'm just twenty something. Mattie here is the same since we're twins! You see, Arthur adopted me and found out I had Mathew as a brother and then agreed with Frenchie, who raised Matthew, to bring us together when were eighteen! Pretty cool story, right bro?" He winked. Britain sighed in relief at the story America came up with.

"Wow! That's super cool, Mr. Jones!" Hunny exclaimed, Mori nodding along with him. Matthew blushed and shly confirmed by nodding too, grateful that his brother came up with such an easy lie. Where did he get that from anyway?

Meanwhile, Britain knew as a country with 40 years of history that you were practically a toddler, (_Hell_, he thought, _the Mayan and Aztec society were barely teenagers when Spain conquered them_) but he still felt irritated when he realized Alfred made him sound so ancient in human years.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence, when suddenly, wanting to have a bit of fun with Estonia, Russia placed a hand on his shoulder which sent shivers down his back as he froze."Remember the time when you had a dream when we were all girls, Eduard? Da?"

Hunny gaped, Kyoya uncomfortably shifted, Tamaki was lost in his own world, Haruhi sweat dropped, the twins whispered something, and Mori awkwardly stayed silently.

"I-I really think that's not the time to mention it right now, I-I-Ivan!" He crazily shuddered.

However, the countries reactions were much different.

"Woah! Dude! How come you never told me bro? What did I look like? Man, did I have big breasts?" America exclaimed, pestering Estonia with uncomfortable questions. Britain joined in, asking,"Was I there? Please say Amer-Alfred was wearing something modest." He sighed afterwards, even more countries a buzz. Lithuania and Latvia were trying to slink away from the group, since they were trying to forget the dream that they already knew about. But Mother Russia just reeled them back in.

"Eduard, what was I wearing? Did Kiku and I look badass?" Germany asked him warily while Japan said,"Hai, I would like to know my feminine side." with China nodding in an airhead fashion. France took out a rose and cheered,"Of course, my girly ego would be just as gorgeous as me!"

Russia patted Estonia's head eerily,"Tell them about their _nyotaika*_, da?"

Clearing his throat he answered shakily,"Uh, well, you pretty much looked the same, really."

China slapped his back harshly without intending to,"Nah, I be we were totally awesomely different, right, aru?"

Prussia came out of nowhere and yelled,"Yeah! I was the awesomest!"

Kyoya cleared his throat,"Shouldn't we be looking for your friends?"

"Oh yeah! Feliciano and Lovi!" America obnoxiously said which led to a screaming Britain.

Taking charge, Germany ordered,"Alright, we split into groups of four. We meet back here in an hour and report results. Go!" He harshly ordered, which made everyone instantly salute,"Yessir!"

Soon, each group had four people in it. China, Japan, America, and England were in one, while a crying in joy Tamaki, annoyed Haruhi, silent Kyoya, and invisible Canada were grouped.

Everyone set off.

* * *

**Group 1 POV**

England of all people did not want to be paired with America. Obnoxious, irritating, self centered America. Of course, his options were limited considering that the overly strong America had literally dragged him unwillingly. And of course, he didn't trust that bastard France enough, and everyone else had partnered up. Sighing, he had to be thankful the majority of the group wasn't _that _bad.

America suddenly stopped, which caused a chain reaction of people bumping into each other. England hit his nose on China's furry panda thing while Japan completely fell backwards when hitting America's buff back.

Unable to sense the mood, he noticed his good buddy Japan and practically carried him into a standing position."You okay, Japan?" he asked worriedly while the Asian country was still trying to regain balance. Nodding woozily, China had stars floating around him while England tried to rid of black and white panda fur off his nose.

"Oh c'mon! How are you guys so . . . fragile?"

Retorting angrily, China stubbornly growled,"Well, we did spent over hundred years in isolation before America came-aru!"

Japan calmed down China, patting him on the shoulder,"We shouldn't worry. America-san had something important to say, right?" He asked the flamboyant nation.

"Yeah! Totally sorry bout that bros!" He continued,"Well, I just realized, we haven't even thought why Italy and Romano would go off like this. I mean, what's the whole reason?"

"You actually said something intelligent for once! Huh, well you do have a point," The british nation replied astoundingly.

Japan suggested,"Maybe he needed to talk to Romano-kun in private?"

China shook his head,"No, if Italy did need to he would scream it in public-aru."

"Good point," Britain agreed,"So why else would he disappear?"

* * *

**Group 2 POV**

"Oh, I'm just so happy daughter came to join Papa!" Tamaki bounced, joy running plainly in his face. Haruhi sighed, closing her mouth so she wouldn't send him into his emo corner for the umpteenth time of the day. If she did, the words would be rather cruel.

Trying to pry away from the jabbering idiot, Haruhi noticed Mathew singing something under his breath. She could only catch a few words but finally pieced together the lyrics of a beautiful song which caused her eyes to widen.

_It's often said to be the country that people live in when they become grandpas_

_Canada has some really wonderful places! I'm going to introduce them today!_

_Full of wilderness, the Canadian Rockies_

_Splendour of the great oceans, the Lighthouse Route_

_Rustic and beautiful scenery, the Orwell Corner_

_The easiest city to live in, Vancouver_

_If you ride on the Canadian Rail and go to Saskatchewan_

_Your body and soul can be refreshed by vast meadows and pretty lakes . . ._

Haruhi smiled,"That's a really pretty song. You really love Canada, don't you?"

Canada jumped at her words and realized everyone was watching him curiously. Blushing he hugged Kumajirou,"Yes. I really do."

Something clicked inside of him. _Wait . . . Austria taught me that song. And Austria taught Romano how to play the piano. Italy liked to sing when he was a little nation . . ._

Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, Kyoya asked,"Something wrong, Mr. Williams?"

"I know where Lovi and Feliciano are." He breathed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So sorry for the late update. With summer laziness and all, and school opening soon for me, ahh . . .**

**Anyways, I would like at least **_**five reviews **_**and a **_**few favorites and follows **_**before I update again!**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

***_Nyotaika_ means "gender bent"**


	6. Draw a Circle, That's the Earth!

The third group consisted of Hunny, Mori, Finland, and Sweden. It seemed like fate decide to pair them together because Mori and Sweden soon became best friends and Hunny and Finland couldn't stop talking. Finland was expressing his love on Christmas while they were exchanging sweets recipes. Both scary looking and silent, the other two conversed through various grunts and short sentences.

Finland felt someone put a shoulder on him and instantly knew that it was Sweden. Accustomed to his touch but still a bit creeped out, he replied,"Er, yeah, Berwald?" His voice was shaky as he tried not to shudder under the Swede's touch.

"D' y' h're th't?" His stern voice echoed in the hallway. Finland perked up his ears and heard a faint sound of a piano. Widening his eyes, he said,"Oh! I do! It's coming from . . ."

He peered and squinted at the sign."Music room three?"

Hunny excitedly jabbered,"Ooh, that's where our club is! We entertain girls and eat cake! Mr. Berwald, Mr. Tino, would you like to come later? It's called the Host Club!"

_Francis would like that._ Finland thought. Before he could reply, Mori spoke up. He was as equally terrifying as Sweden, and he tried to avert his gaze from the looming tower."Don't ask too many questions, Mitsukuni."

"Oh no! That's completely fine! I love sweets and candy!" Finland quickly chattered, a genuine smile on his face.

Sweden took the courtesy of making the situation more awkward by saying,"My w'f 'n 'I w'll c'me."

"What?! Haha, don't be silly Berwald!" He yelled a bit too loudly.

Honey only giggled,"Awe, you two are married?" Mori nodded.

"No! Of course not! He just likes to joke around, right, Sweden-I mean, uh, you Swede!" He chuckled nervously, only receiving a grim frown from him, causing him to cower with a dark aura of defeat surrounding him.

Of course, Hunny only giggled more, and Mori, as stoic as Sweden, noticing how yet again the representative used his own country name.

"Uh, well, we better go in, right?" Finland suggested. He took the liberty of opening the double doors, which revealed a marvelous marble floor stained with rose petals. Hunny quickly explained,"You'll have to excuse our rose petals. It's for the special effects to lure in the ladies!"

_Once again, he has a sort of mini France side._ Finland thought.

Finland was personally fascinated with the decor and interior of the room. Stone beautifully carved statues lined the room, porcelain tea sets sat on crystal tables, plush velvet couches to sit on. He never saw so much beauty in his immortal life span. Sure, there were the stunning castles from his past, and even the World Conference room was artistic in a way. He couldn't resist to awe at the rich decorations.

As they moved closer and closer to the piano room, the music started to get louder and louder. The set of doors were east enough to slip into, and as soon as they stepped into the other room, all of their jaws hit the floor.

Italy was in a green dress and bandana, and his brother was flawlessly playing the piano and smiling.

He also had a surprisingly good singing voice. Of course, since the two were so busy, they didn't notice the group of awestruck hosts or countries.

_"Hey Papa,_

_Could I have some wine?_

_Hey Mama,_

_Hey hey Mama!_

_I can't get that taste of bolognese we had long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a circle,_

_That's the Earth!_

_Draw a circle,_

_That's the Earth!_

_Draw a circle, _

_That's the Earth!_

_I'm Hetalia!_

_Ah, you can see the_

_Magnificent world with just one stroke!_

_Toast with a big boot!_

_Hetalia!"_

* * *

Much to Hungary's demise, she had to be paired with Prussia. That stupid idiot she loathed so much! He caused Austria's distress, and now she had to be in the same group as him?! It was so unfair! Why couldn't she be paired with her former marriage partner, or heck, France! But noooo, she had to go with selfish, greedy conceited Prussia! Why was he still around anyways?! He was an ex-nation for God's sake!

Sighing loudly, she had to remind herself that at least, as she was looking for poor Italy, she wasn't alone. Some set of annoying twins had tried to swoon her with their homosexual 'brotherly love' act. Of course, she was a natural yaoi fan, but their performance lacked so much effort! The idea was cute, but they needed to stop doing it on purpose. Tears needed to be real, and racy romance needed to come out naturally. They couldn't even graze their lips on each other's skin ever so bit!

After her critique on their lousy homosexual act, she promptly hit them on the head with her skillet and sent a death threat. Ever since that they were jabbering with stupid 'Gilbert' and at least stop him from annoying her. Relief washed over her as she calmed herself with that reassuring thought.

Suddenly, she heard singing as she neared to a music room. A third, to be exact. As she put her ear on the door, she realize with happiness it was her own little Italy! Not even bothering to notify the others, she burst through the doors.

* * *

As Canada explained some Canadian landmarks to Haruhi, Tamaki was busy pestering 'Mommy' why his daughter was not talking to him. As Matthew was about to gloss over some facts about the Niagara Falls, his face smashed into another, causing several yells to squeal out in pain. Vision blurry, his shaky head tried to work out who he crashed into to apologize. A force then lifted him up, and he felt wobbly legs stand up."Huh?" he slurred.

A tissue was put to his nose, and he could make out a red substance staining the white cloth. Oh, so his nose was bleeding! _Must have been a bad crash _. . . Blinking rapidly, he could make out familiar blue eyes and dark straw colored hair."America?" he wheezed.

_Shit. I was supposed to call him Alfred._

His eyes focused on his surroundings and he realized that a crowd had gathered around him. America had a genuinely concerned look on his face, Britain too, China and Japan trying to brew some tea for him, and Haruhi smiling reassuringly. He noticed that some stray tissues were stuffed in Kyoya's pocket as he scribbled in his black notebook. _Oh, so he gave me one? He's actually kind of nice behind that wall of silence . . ._

"Matt? Are you okay? Dammit, I'm such a klutz. I'm really sorry," Haruhi shot him a surprised look as the nation spoke, and a warm smile formed on her lips.

"Ugh . . . vous no worry . . . je suis alright . . ." He randomly switched to French, a habit of him. America smiled and said,"Alright, if you say so. Let's keep looking for Feliciano and Lovino, all right?" He then proceeded to carry him bridal style like he was nothing, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya astonished.

"About that . . . I know where he is. I think . . . singing . . . in a music room," He coughed back. He was talking louder than a whisper now.

At this, Tamaki brightened up."By any chance, Music Room 3?"

Canada shrugged,"Could be any."

In chipper excitement, he explained on the way his suspicions in rapid French, causing a smack on the head from Kyoya to shut up and not wear him out.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**By the way, whenever you see the line in a Ouran fanfic,'Kyoya was scribbling in his suspicious black notebook,' do you automatically think and see it as a Death Note?! I'm sorry, because I do cx**

**This time, I would like at least ten reviews since we got six last time.**

**Have a fantabolous day ^)^**


	7. Renaissance-Wait, No!

****PLEASE READ****

**Seven** **reviews, pah! I can work with that!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I will update everyday since summer is ending.**

**Anyways, I would like you guys to connect to me at these social media sites. Pleeeeaseee, it would mean a lot to me! Once the school year comes around it'll matter when I update!**

**My tumblr is called 'aph-america-jones'**

**Also, in this process I made a new Google Plus, Blog, and YouTube!**

**Basically G+ is for me to connect to all you other guys. Add me to your circles :D (Link in bio)**

**I update on my blog everyday. I review stuff, make headcanons, analyze canon characters and my own, and make previews for my fanfictions. It's in my bio! Follow and comment on there!**

**In my Youtube I also make reviews for anime products like DVD's and manga, episodes, and do stuff like headcanons too, q&a's, amv's, and lyrics for character songs from Hetalia! Subscribe at CloudsOfOtakus!**

**If you want to contact me personally, please do it via email at the the email thebigbadwolf789 on Google Mail. For business inquiries, go to the bio.**

**I know this is an impossibly boring and long author's note with a bunch of advertising, but it would mean the world to me if you guys just followed me on just one of these.**

**I love all of you guys :D**

**As you can see, all of the links can be found on my profile!**

* * *

As Hungary burst open the doors and shot down to the piano room within heartbeats and the twins with Prussia just behind her, she wasn't thinking at all what would happen. Italy meant the world to her. So she didn't expect a group of stunned Nordics and professional martial artists with wide open mouths and a girly Italy singing with Romano.

After the song ended, Italy turned around, his dress swishing as he did so. His usual happy, airheaded expression was on his face as well as a playful smile. As soon as he noticed the others, he immediately brightened up and yelled with joy,"Yay! You're all here!" When he found Hungary he jumped and hugged her,"Ve~Elizaveta! Did you like my song?"

Glad that she had found him, she simply agreed and laughed with him,"Of course I did! You look so cute! Awe, I remember the old days! Where did you get your old dress?"

All the while, Romano remained stricken, completely frozen, too shocked to even comprehend what was going on. He just knew that he was entirely embarrassed, and everyone saw him play the piano. It was like his soul was separating from his body.

After a few seconds of awkward silence from the others, Finland finally said with a laugh,"Awe, I remember now! Back in the Renaissance-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Swede next to him clapped a hand over his mouth, the Finnish country turning completely red.

"H' m'ns w'n h' 'n F'l'c'no w'r' k'ds." Sweden corrected, his expression stoic as ever.

"Ohhhh, okay! So Feliciano used to dress up in dresses! That's cute!" Hunny gushed. Mori only nodded.

"Yeah! It was really comfortable! Even Mr. Roderich thought I was a girl until I went through puberty! Ve~ I was all like,'Wow, that's kinda homo!' " He laughed. Hunny wondered what would happen if the Host Club wouldn't know Haruhi was actually a girl for that length of time. He shivered. Prussia merely secretly took photos trying to do so without Hungary noticing and snickered under his breath,"Kesesese!"

The twins pretty much thought what Hunny was thinking.

"It seems like you all grew up together." Mori stated blankly, but with a tone of suspiciousness.

Before Italy could respond, the doors burst open.

The other groups all stared at the scene. Prussia was whispering to his bird, Mori and Sweden were staring at the giggling Italy in a dress, and Romano, well, he was still frozen. And Hungary was still praising Italy while the twins couldn't stop laughing.

America, China, Britain, Japan, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Canada, and many others like France and Hong Kong witnessed the events.

Tamaki was first to talk, which turned out to be a very bad decision.

"Oh, my lady, the way you effortlessly sang filled my heart! Tell me, how can your musical voice steal my soul?" Tamaki didn't seem to remember who Italy was because he whisked a rose out of thin air and was centimeters away from Italy's lips.

Before Italy could even react, before Hungary could beahim with her frying pan, before France could 'Ohohohohon', an angry scream was heard and a charge.

Romano suddenly awakened from his trance and started screaming obscenities at Tamaki, trying to claw at his face for 'sexually harassing' his brother. The Host Club King shrieked and darted away, hiding behind a blank 'Mommy' and yelling for help while crying.

"COME HERE YOU FRENCH BASTARD! I'LL DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL!" He rioted at the top of his lungs as Italy attempted to hold him back saying he was innocent. Hungary then proceeded to chase around Tamaki around the room with her frying pan shouting profanities (since she was crazed and even more hyped, she was more deadly and murderous) The president ran crazy fast, crying and screaming in terror as he cried for his daughter and Mommy.

While Tamaki ran for his life from a fatally weaponed Hungarian and psychotic South Italian, the countries and hosts reactions were mixed. The Asians all sweat dropped, France laughing his butt off, Prussia was recording the whole thing while trying not to explode of snickers, America yelling,'Go Miss Elizaveta! Yeah!', and Austria, displeased by the situation, began playing the piano in the room. Everyone else acted like this happened everyday.

The hosts awkwardly stood there. Haruhi was sweat dropping, the twins joining in the laughter, Kyoya taking notes, Hunny standing horrified, Mori silent as ever.

Germany, who was in a group with France, Iceland, and Denmark, was facepalming very hard into his face. Muttering things in German, Haruhi cautiously asked him,"Err-why does Feli cross dress? And, you know, does this happen often?" She was completely fine with all answers, in fact, she wore a boy's uniform.

"Erm, I think Roderich told me once because he found Feliciano in a dress and thought he was a girl. Surprisingly, yes . . ." He stated awkwardly.

_Found. What does he mean by that? Kyoya was right-this bunch is very odd._

* * *

**Well, there you go! R&R!**

**Btw, if you didn't know, Hungary's human name is Elizaveta something. It's accented but I don't remember which letters :p**

**I think there will be** **24 chapters and an epilogue. Comment down below if you want more or less!**


	8. Intelligent Misinterpretations

**Kyoya POV**

Everything was settled afterwards. The Hungarian and South Italian representatives finally stopped chasing Tamaki, and Kyoya wouldn't blame them. Sometimes he could be a pain in the ass.

But as they headed back to the Conference room, thoughts still bugged his mind. He could not get any files on the representatives at all, even using every single countries' governments data bases to research the so called 'officials' but nothing came up. Not a single thing. Zero.

How? These were well known government employers who worked for the United Nations, yet not a single fact about them. As if they didn't exist. When they referred to each other, they acted like they were soldiers from old wars, they all fought in ones too. Heck, he even tried Google, as well as ebook biographies, even his own notebook, which had information about every living citizen in Japan, and there was no resident of Kiku Honda. There were others who shared the same name, even a few photos of the car showed up and chrysanthemums*, but no photo of the mysterious jet black haired man. They couldn't be government protected or in the witness protection program, nor shared fake names. The way they said their names were so smoothly and full of candor, not stiffly like criminals in code names.

Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses, and announced curtly,"I need to go to the library."

Everyone looked at him quizzically but the Host Club just nodded. In relief, the spectacled boy quickly sprinted down the hallway. Making sure no one was following him, he slowed his brisk pace to a steady one and carelessly observed the new exquisite artwork from the Art Club at Ouran. Golden ridges framed around saturated abstract tones of green and yellow, bowls of fruit and Greek goddesses lined the bright pink studded walls. Marble floors clinked against his black loafers. The scene felt too serene and calm. He shot his head once more. Was he being watched? No, no one could hide themselves from Kyoya Ootori.

Finally, he reached the second library on the right, a stained glass window caused arrows of sunlight to shoot in his eyes, quickly making him look away and enter the room.

Thankfully, it wasn't as crowded as before. The large decorated vintage like room was filled with shined round maple tables and chairs, cherry blossom wax candles, blue carpeted stairs, slender windows, towering rows of endless bookshelves, and slim laptops. A perfect atmosphere for someone like him.

Two girls were giggling over in the manga section as the vice president passed the bookshelves, and their cheeks reddened when they saw him. Keeping his cool state, he simply ignored them and headed to the history section.

_"Kyoya, you are aware of the representatives coming to school tomorrow, are you not?"_

_Plastering a fake smile on his face, he simply nodded and said in a cool voice,"Of course, father. I knew two weeks in advance." _

_Thank goodness I made the decision to tell Tamaki yesterday, he thought. He would have never shut up about it._

_His father bended over and stabbed his fork into the pink juicy ham. Kyoya examined his every move, a thick bead of saliva drooling off his lips and staining his black whitening beard, his pearly teeth smashing and chewing on the meat cooked by their best chef. An old habit of him, to observe everything._

_After finishing his meal, and only a few strays of meat on the porcelain plate, the businessman flawlessly patted his napkin around his lips. He slowly took a drink of his red wine, as if to aggravate his son with impatience. An old trick that never worked._

_Bored, Kyoya took his precious seconds without his father's attention on him to observe the area. They were in the dining hall, a long, narrow room with a lengthy decade aged mahogany carved table decorated with velvet silk draping down the sides. Dozens of plush red chairs were placed on the sides, only a few were seated. His eldest brother was ignoring him as usual, concentrating on his Caesar salad, one pale hand on his chin, as if lost in thought. A fair skinned lady stood a few chairs away from him, his young, married sister who was visiting, long black hair falling in tresses as her eyes focused on the wide windows leaking of golden sunlight. Crystal chandeliers danced across the ceiling, reflecting a plethora of colors. Servants and maids were bustling about as chefs inquired the extended Ootori family who sometimes stayed around the estate. Silver trays remained untouched, platters and covers hiding delicacies from one's view. Stairs leading to the second floor crawled spirally and large double doors to parlors and foyers._

_As his seconds ended, he turned his attention to his father again, looking casually interested but he knew the real reason his father was striking conversation with him._

_"That's good to hear. Now, you will get acquainted with them and show all of the foreigners around Ouran, I presume you've caught on. They are fairly young." He stated, taking another sip out of his bloodred drink._

_Kyoya saw a sliver of a smile come from his sister and his brother slightly stiffen. She was proud and he was jealous he couldn't impress his father with new business partners since he was no longer in high school._

_"Nevertheless. I was already planning that," Kyoya replied with a forced smile, wishing he could make the uptight man go away. Just disappear._

_With an approving nod, he signaled for a butler to pick up his plates. The bushy mustached man quickly nodded and placed the delicate tableware in his gloved hands and headed into the private kitchen._

Wishing he could break the floor beneath him, Kyoya sighed, remembering the conversation from his father that seemed like ages ago. He wondered what he would say to him after the day ended.

Trying to avert the subject of his father, he carelessly searched the shelves for books on wars. Anything, really.

He bit his lip in frustration. The representatives couldn't be really like this, they were too childish, yet too serious. An act? No, it wouldn't make the least bit of sense. And they sometimes said each other's names like countries. They quickly covered it up though like it never happened. They knew so much, like they were immortal, like they were . . . what?

No, those things didn't exist! But there was no other way to explain them! Resisting the urge to growl, he took a handful of books and settled near a cozy nook in the corner of the library, taking out his computer and notebook.

* * *

After half an hour, he still hadn't wrapped his head around the enigma of the representatives. He had taken countless notes on his laptop and journals, and nothing added up.

Absentmindedly, he grabbed another book out of a random shelf to see if it could help, which probably couldn't.

As he exited the library, he was completely unaware of the fact he was being watched.

* * *

**EDIT: Ugh, I started writing in first person and randomly switched to third. Please excuse the errors, they've been fixed.**

**OOH?! WHO IS IT?! MWHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER :3**

**I would really appreciate it if you would follow me on all them links in the bio.**

**Leave reviews for the next chapter**! **Can we get five by tomorrow?**

* * *

***The name Kiku means 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese**


	9. Mysteries in Literature

The figure crouched in the crevice of the air vent, observing the raven haired boy pass through the library shelves, only to look back at him directly in the eye.

The country widened his eyes and instinctively flattened his back and shuffled out of view, narrowing his shining blue eyes into slits as he watched Kyoya Ootori disappear from view through the lines of the shaft.

Once he was gone, he sighed a breath of relief and sat up carefully to not make any noise to disturb the other students. Taking out a computer, he powered up the Mac and began typing.

Estonia quickly caught on Kyoya's suspicions. He had convinced Latvia and Lithuania to cover up for him for the time being, and managed to sneak into the humming ceiling of the school to spy on him. The boy was interesting, certainly observant and intelligent for the fact he suspected someone watching him from the shadows.

Flawlessly typing in a few green colored codes on the black screen of the laptop, he hit enter and waited. To his surprise, an error code showed up.

**ERROR. FILE **_**/X!Z010101C0UNTR!3$/ **_**ON ACCOUNT K_O IS INVALID.**

_So, he was smart enough to put up security walls on his document to prevent hackers and trick them with an error code. I'll give you that, game has only begun._

With a low, barely audible dark chuckle, Estonia inserted several bugs and dozens amounts of passwords and binary to interrupt and confuse the device. After a few careful minutes, he successfully recovered the document Kyoya was working on and made sure to cover his trace.

Smirking, he cracked his knuckles and proceeded to read the amatuer file.

_In _The List of Historical Figures _by Satoshi Hio, he includes a separate section of endless pages of missing soldiers in multiple wars. Only, the pages were torn out and a bunch of scribble was added on to it. I've managed to recover some missing letters. It's possibly an anagram or a word puzzle._

_ Jo s f_

_There were others but I couldn't retrieve them._

_The phenomenon of the representatives confuses me. Something is up, something that they are not telling us . . . my only theory is that there are copycats of them throughout history. That's not even a theory . . . just something I've figured out. They definitely are not normal in any way, shape, or form. I will figure out their secret._

_Why do they refer to each other as countries? And how old are those military uniforms? They look centuries old, and when you see them you think world leaders, or something more . . . something I'm not seeing._

_I grabbed a book by J. Owdemy. Hopefully it helps._

Estonia caught his breath. That book . . . he had to get it out of Kyoya's hands. A normal person couldn't dechiper what was in it, but the boy was no normal person.

"Estonia? Latvia and Lithuania didn't seem to know where you were. I figured you would come back to me and become one with Mother Russia, da?"

The country quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to not scream, and he turned and tried to muster a glare at the smiling country behind him. Instantly, he sweat dropped and sighed pitifully.

"Err-how did you find me?" Estonia stuttered, trying not to shiver.

"Oh! I followed your scent!" He replied a bit too happily.

"R-right. Well, um, it's about the Kyoya boy. We have to get back before he finds us missing. And, he's starting to suspect us. H-he found the book by Owdemy."

Russia immediately stopped smiling and paled, his face turning a serious tone."You will delete the file and figure out a way to get the book off him, right?"

"Of course," he breathed. He added, whispering so Russia couldn't hear him,"If I can."

* * *

The two quickly returned before Kyoya caught up with them. Estonia managed to pass word to the others by telling his friends and Russia to pass it on, causing a flurry of shivers and goosebumps to arise in the countries as the word spread. The Host Club didn't seem to notice, because they were all doing their normal things (e. g. Tamaki trying to hug Haruhi, Haruhi escaping and landing in the twins arms, Hunny eating cake with Mori.)

The vice prez finally arrived, scanning the area between short, coughed breaths. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the countries but quickly averted his gaze and announced,"I'm sure our representatives would like to see the school and continue their meeting, right?"

Estonia barely tensed and nodded,"Yeah, sure." All the other countries agreed in nods or happy chirps, some grunts or complete silence.

As Kyoya began the tour, leading the group with every member occasionally pointing at interesting things, he slipped his fingers in his blazer pocket, feeling over the rough edges of the book he didn't know held so much power.

* * *

**Ohohoho! So it was Estonia all along!**

**Earlier today my mom said 'school is coming' and I immediately thought Game of Thrones XD**

**Remember to follow my social media in my bio :p**

**I'm thinking of adding another plot on later for excitement. Kyoya's suspicions will continue!**

**Thoughts? Review!**

**Remember to come here everyday! It's a special marathon for summer ending, so everyday until August 6th **_**Hetalia Host Club!**_ **will be updated!**


	10. IMs, Hacking, and Blackness

K_O: Are you suspicious of the representatives?

Haruhi heard her phone buzz and flipped it open, scrolling down her contacts and clicking the '1' besides Kyoya's name. Shooting him an interesting glance, she began typing on the buttons on the little keyboard.

FancyTuna101: No doubt. They refer to each other like their countries, seem a thousand years old, fight like children, and are strange as hell. Add the others to the convo?

K_O: Sure.

Kyoya quickly added the twins' names in, the two checking their own matching phones. They exchanged curious looks.

Devil #1: Tch, Haruhi, you shouldn't curse.

Devil #2: Yes, it's bad for the mind.

Haruhi rolled her eyes but continued.

FancyTuna101: That's besides the point. Did you read the other messages? And what's up with the screen names?

Devil #1: Like FancyTuna101-

Devil #2: Is a normal username.

FancyTuna101: Hey! Fancy tuna is good!

Haruhi couldn't help but suppress a lowly audible laugh.

K_O: The tour is about to end soon, can we please not dwell on food? Hikaru, Kaoru, add Mori and Hunny.

Devil #1: Sure.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly dialed the two's numbers.

Hunny, with interest, quickly picked up his tiny pink phone, as well as Mori.

Usa-chanandcakes: Oh, hey Haru-chan! What are we talking about?

Morinozuka: . . .

K_O: Add the king, will you?

Mori added Tamaki's number with strokes of his thumb.

RoyalDaddy: OH, DAUGHTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TALKING WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS?!

Trying not to blush, Haruhi replied.

FancyTuna101: Shut up Senpai! I can text whoever I want!

RoyalDaddy: WAHH! ;(

FancyTuna101: Oh, man up, senpai.

K_O: Can we please not get off topic?

Twin Devil #2: So, what's this about Shadow King?

Ignoring the nickname, the Vice President replied.

K_O: The representatives. Something's clearly off about them . . .

Usa-chanandcakes: Yeah! Sometimes they slip up and call each other their country names!

Morinozuka: True.

RoyalDaddy: Do you have any thoughts on this?

K_O: I'm not sure. Hold on.

Kyoya switched to his browser and googled the latest stocks in Britain and France.

He observed the British representative, Arthur Kirkland, and the French one, Francis Bonnefoy. Both were currently arguing, and he could see a melodramatic tear and a look of hurt come from the man, and an annoyed yet proud look on the Brit.

He refreshed the page. Clicking away from a few pop ups and ads, he examined the stocjs once again.

**TEAINC: +0.70%**

**WINE CO: -0.43%**

He looked back to the earlier results.

**TEAINC: 0.54%**

**WINE CO: +1.27%**

A smirk played on his lips. It was no question now-their country's stocks and economy depended on their mood or current state. But why? What were they exactly?

Usa-chanandcakes: Are you there, Kyo-chan?

K_O: Yeah. I have a theory. I just need to confirm it.

He reached into his bag, ready to pull out the book and check it.

But he never did.

* * *

**magical time travel to the past brought to you by the tardis~**

Estonia once again managed to hack into their conversation. Just as he was reading over Morinozuka's text, Lithuania seemed to have something in his eye.

He wouldn't blame him. The sunlight on the balcony was far too bright, sun dust floating around, much of it trying to stick in his pupil. He sighed, the school really was magnificent, beautiful perhaps. Besides its alarming shade of pink, the inside was extravagant. It was like a large, bright pink fairytale castle. Light shined perfectly, the giant clock tower was traditional and ginormous, the inside had perfectly shined marble floors, the ceilings were as high as the sky. Beautiful artwork as they were drawn by Da Vinchi lined the halls, he even spotted some of the Renaissance vases Italy happily glowed at. Even Germany was impressed by the stunning display of the rich.

School grounds were quite ear and trimmed, the outside fresh of sakura petals and crisp winds. He had to thank Japan later for the trip to the school.

He then looked at Lithuania's eye more. Each blink was emphasized like a code . . .

The morse code!

Long blinks and short blinks. He slowly put it together in his head.

_What does their convo say?_

Estonia blinked some more.

_They seem to suspect us._

_Then make them stop!_

_How can I, Liet?_

Poland seemed to have caught on because his blinking tool an awful lot of time.

_Hey, that's like so totally not_ _cool Liet! Why did you leave me out?!_

Estonia resisted the urge to groan in his quiet sigh.

_Sorry, Poland._

Estonia checked his phone again. It seemed the Kyoya boy was no longer paying attention to him. When he said something about a theory, he was sure he meant the stocks. What else would he base it off?(Well, besides the obvious country calling)

His heart stopped as the boy's hands brushed inside his pocket, where the book lay. _No! He can't look in there!_

But before even he could stop him, he felt someone kick him in the back of the head and saw only darkness.

* * *

**Ugh, so sorry for the short chapter. This is my shortest one yet, with 800 words. Major writer's block, as why I didn't update yesterday.**

**Please review! I beg of you!**

**Follow my wattpad, my username is AuburnaLeaves.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**

**And I also beg of you, if you see any grammatical errors or mistakes, PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN FIX THEM.**


	11. We Are Countries, And We Will Fight

**Canada's POV**

It all happened so fast.

One minute, Kyoya was about to get ready to show them around the school again.

The next, a flash.

Everything was dark and scary. He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but he remembered having a nightmare.

No, he was in a nightmare.

Blackness. That's all he could see. A metallic scent hung in the air. It was sweet yet disgustingly sour.

Scarlet liquid dripped from the walls. He was in an enclosed room, a single light shining above a body. Slow, trickling blood oozed from the figure. A man with a prominent cowlick, frozen blue eyes, small glasses falling from his nose.

America.

Canada stood in shock, tears escaping his eyes, dripping onto his lips. The water tasted salty.

"Alfred! No!" He screamed in horror, breaking from his trance. He tried to run closer, but he couldn't walk. Every move he made felt like a lifetime. He was paralyzed, trying to move his muscles but they didn't budge. He clawed at the air hopelessly, strangled animal like cries escaping his mouth.

Intense sobbing echoed round the hollow room, and a pair of loathing violet eyes fell on him.

"Papa France! Please, help him! He's dying! France!" Canada cried, his hands covering his face, crouched in a kneeling position, rapid tears falling down in the void of the empty black floor.

"Zhiz iz all your fault! You killed him!" The aggravated scream came from the French nation. Canada's eyes popped open, confused and helpless."What?! N-No! I didn't! W-why would I!" He desperately shrieked, but France still held his disapproving stare of death.

Another figure came into view, a bushy eyebrowed blonde. Canada's head snapped, widening his eyes at Britain."Please, England, tell him! I didn't kill him! Please! We have to save Alfred!" He sobbed, each word slowly killing himself, hitched and hiccuped, full of sorrow and pain.

But the Brit only sneered,"Why would I tell lies?" He pointed a dramatic, accusing finger towards his direction,"You pitiful excuse for a country. So inhuman! A monster! How could you murder your own brother! This is all your bloody fault!"

"W-what?" Canada squeaked, even more fat drops of tears escaping his eyes. His throat was sore, his heart beating against his chest. As he looked down, he saw blood consuming his fingers. Splotched with them, like he did kill his own brother.

"NO!" Matthew shrieked, but it was in vain as he was shrouded in darkness, all left alone, sobbing, terrified, isolated . . . how could this happen to him? He was shunned for a crime he didn't commit, yet a part of him screamed that he was bathed in sinful bloodshed. Darkness was now his friend. Shadows engulfed the miserable nation, fears and worry, confusion and madness.

_Matthew . . ._

"No! Leave me alone! I don't deserve to live!"

_Matthew! Wake up!_

The darkness was gone, replaced by light. A lot of light, making him squint in pain as he tried to blink normally. Where was he? What happened?

As he regained consciousness and observed his area, he realized he was awake. He shivered, trying not to suppress a cry of exasperation. _That was_ _the worst nightmare I've ever had . . . Thank goodness it's over . . ._

As he finally adjusted to the light, he saw several worried faces hovering over him. Haruhi, Tamaki, China, France, America, the twins, and every other nation he didn't remember the names of . . . at least, for now. But something felt missing. Something-someone was absent.

Canada straightened his back, only to feel woozy afterwards. Thankfully, a calloused hand steadied him and kept repeating questions.

"W-what happened?" He shakily asked as he regained his senses.

America crushed him into a tight bear hug. Canada widened his eyes as small tears stained on his back."You were screaming when you got knocked out. You kept saying that you didn't deserve to live . . . that I had died."

Canada closed his eyes and managed to whisper,"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I-I . . ."

"Shh . . . you don't have to say anything," he calmed him down.

After a few minutes of silence, Canada observed his area. They were no longer in the halls but what seemed to be a dark basement with a window peeking through. Sun dust floating around them, he noticed rows of worn down shelves, cobwebs, and old books lying around.

His gulped, so many questions running through his head."Where are we? What happened?"

France explained, anger laced in his voice."It happened so fast . . . a group of men in black surrounded us, and managed to knock out half of our group and kidnap them. They were about to take you away too, but luckily, Alfred managed to save you before they could take you. Then, a voice boomed through the school . . . they said that they were a terrorist group and were going to pick us off one by one. Right now, the school's under a lockdown mode and every corner is guarded with rifles. Everyone's afraid and hiding . . . and-" he spoke slowly so his accent didn't show, but he cut off and buried his face in his gloved hands.

"Dammit . . ." the twins chorused in hisses. China shook his head, Haruhi only looked down in fright, Tamaki comforting her, the Asian nations swearing loudly, Switzerland clawing the ground hopelessly, Belarus secretly bawling her eyes out, Austria looking away in anguish, Prussia leaning against the wall exasperated with Sweden equally the same . . . everyone looked hopeless, faces washed of everything they lived for.

America finished with a bitter tone,"They took-dammit, they took Iggy. They took everyone we loved, Mattie. We managed to find a secret basement. And we have no idea what we're going to do. Our cells have disappeared, we can't contact our bosses . . ."

Canada's shallow breathing hitched-he was undeniably sad. No, there was no other way he could explain himself. He felt so hollow, so desperate. Everyone was starved of hope. All hope of humanity was lost.

His cracked his knuckles and cursed loudly, receiving him several stares from the other nations. He was a quiet country, a friendly, whispering shadow of his brother. Still, he loved Alfred the same. And when his brother was most vulnerable, he couldn't even help him. His eyes shone of misery and pain. It held centuries of wars and losses, the Civil War, Great Depression, Korea, Vietnam, 9/11 . . . so much sorrow for a man who didn't deserve this fate. Why couldn't he and Alfred be normal human beings with normal mundane lives? Why?

"Who did they take?" He whispered, trying to take the growl out of his voice.

"Japan, Ukraine, Lichtenstein, Britain, Finland, Hungary, Germany, Iceland, Denmark, Estonia, Lithuania, Romano, Spain, Turkey, Vietnam, Ootori-kun, Morinozuka-san, and Haninozuka-san," South Korea bitterly replied, his voice shaking.

Haruhi asked suspiciously,"You did it again. Refer to each other like countries."

Kaoru asked curiously,"Is it because the names are hard to pronounce-"

"Or something else?" Hikaru finished.

Every country froze, but it only lasted a second."Should we tell them, aru?" China asked. Even four thousand years of wisdom could not help him make this decision.

"We have too," Taiwan concluded, looking down."Does anyone want to explain?"

Italy said sadly, missing his brother and Germany,"Ve . . . we are countries. At least the personification of countries. We represent the republics of the world. That's why we act so childish, and say things like we are hundreds of years old . . . we are immortal. We are the cause of wars from our fights. We get scars from the aftermath. We deal with the burden of keeping young while those around us die. And worst of all . . . we fade away when our countries die." He cowered beneath his knees, remembering Holy Roman Empire. No country even had the strength left to be astonished at the childish country's long speech.

The room was silent, the hosts' breathing seemingly have multiplied in sound. Hikaru finally cut the tension by saying,"Is . . . this true?"

Everyone nodded.

"So . . . the scars of your battles. They're really there," Haruhi breathed, eyes wide open. Tamaki was gaping openly at the group, not sure what to say.

Canada put in harshly,"We are countries. So why don't we fight, eh? We are stronger then them. We have won and lost wars. We have scars to prove it. We are all centuries old, they are merely decades. We have declared independence, merged into one, announced battles they would never dream of being in, and hell, put on the stupidest of fights. So really," He stood up confidently of the shrinking nations,"We are more then them. We are nations, and we are going to fight."

Everyone stared and slowly, soon quickly, applauded. Even the hosts smiled and cheered.

"And most importantly," Prussia smirked,"We are going to save our friends."

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry I didn't** **update yesterday!**

**Ooh, so it was a terrorist group! Our faithful nations have declared war on the attackers! Will they win or lose in this epic story?**

**I hope you like the ending. It's personally one of my favorite. **

**The dark beginning was definitely out of my comfort zone. You won't be seeing any of those anytime soon.**

**Please tell me what you thought by leaving those reviews! I love em!**

**Also, I got a Twitter. Follow me at cloudsofotakus.**

**EDIT: DAMMIT I REALLY SHOULD THANK YOU GUYS MORE.**

**Okay, *sighs* you guys really are awesome reviewers. Thank you so much AnotherHetaliaFan for pointing out Vietnam was there even though she was taken. I fixed it to Taiwan.**

**I love you guys so much I'm gonna put some acknowledgements for you when the story ends D**

**You can go to my Twitter to find the full list of the not taken and taken.**


	12. Captured

**Japan POV**

_Japan! Japan!_

"Nani . . . I don't wanna wake up . . .

_Splash!_

Cold water hit the the asian nation's forehead, freezing his skin and making him shoot upwards in a flurry, panting from the sudden contact of the icy liquid. Blinking a few times, he shivered, trying to make out what was in front of him

Then it all came back to him.

The Hosts . . . he was knocked out . . . blackness . .

A towering figure loomed over him, its face as close to his nose. Instinctively, Japan pushed them away with his hands in fright of physical contact. But instead, a rough texture prevented him. Looking down rapidly, he realized his hands were bound in a rough rope, the twisted hair making red, scorching burns on his hands. What had happened? Where was he? Why was he bound?

A low, feminine voice interrupted his thoughts as it growled out,"That really wasn't necessary."

Dark chuckling made Kiku's heart pound ten times harder against his chest. He was attacked . . . now held captive by the kidnapper. No! How could this happen? He was the most alert, sharp, and quick witted of all the countries! _Oh no, speaking of countries, America and China are gonna freak out and everyone else . . . if they're even here . . ._

"Do you really think I care? I get paid for a living to kidnap and kill the super important people for the boss," The voice rang out again. _Ugh . . . his breath smells like cigarettes._

"Let us go!" A European accent pierced the room. Japan widened his eyes, realizing it was Ukraine.

"Oh, little Missy here is getting angry. Say, I might spare you-"

"Get away from her, you disgusting pervert!" Another fierce Hungarian voice rose, trying to wiggle out of her bounds to reach her frying pan.

"Shut up, or else I might steal your husband and kill him first,"

Hungary didn't even flinch, only sneering and staring him done with confident glaring eyes.

Footsteps echoed down the room, Japan's ears pounding blood harder every second. If only he could reach his sword and save the others . . .

"Enough," A grim voice responded, causing involuntary shudders to ripple across the old country's back. _So there is more? This must be some kind of terrorist organization . . . they're skilled, I say, dangerously, to capture so many nations at once. At that, nations that have been through so many years of military training and wars . . ._

The man froze upon the arrival of the other figure, straightening his back and bowing,"Yes, Mojiboka-san."

_Mojiboka?_ _Where have I heard that name before?_

"Stand up, punk," the voice commanded from the shadows.

Instantly, the man's posture was fixed, trying the avoid the death glare of the mysterious man. Other countries strained their heads, trying to get a glimpse at the newcomer. However, they only managed to make out a tall shadow with his hands in his pockets. Japan's palms sweated, who was this person?

A burning cigar spat from his mouth, landing near Hungary's feet. The ash melted onto the hard scratched floor of the empty room. In disgust, she kicked it away. Defiantly scowling at the man.

"Who are you? What do you with us?" A small cry came from a high pitched voice. Japan winced, Lichtenstein, he thought. _Those monsters . . . when this is all over, I swear I'll shove a katana up their throat . . ._

"Little girl, I want everything about you. You are countries, after all. Of course, you are valuable, but that's not exactly what I want. I want your secret, a very specific one, and the book," the man said in a sadistic voice.

Stiffening, Japan deadpanned,"We have no secrets, and know nothing about this book you're talking about."

"Oh, Japan, I think you do," He sneered, the Asian nation catching a quick glint of deep amber eyes. He cringed, where did those eyes come from? What did it remind him of?

"Boss, I think the boy has it-Ootori," the gruff voice of the original man grumbled into the conversation.

Japan widened his eyes, remembering the suspicious book that the scholar had kept with him. _How did he get the book in his hands? This is terrible . . ._

Observing Kyoya, the man grinned mischievously."Take him to me when he wakes up."

Bowing again, the two began to leave, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"You know, out of all the things you could be, you were countries," Hikaru implied curiously.

The group was currently hiding behind a wall, the corner of the hallway being debated by the countries on who was going to check the other corner. They managed to sneak past the hidden cellar, advancing a floor before reaching several guards loaded with guns. Currently, the abnormally bright pink school didn't seem so bright now. Outside, the windows displayed rows of SWAT-like guards surrounding the school. Authorities had arrived, trying everything from snipers to helicopters, but the army was too advanced. Every weapon the police tried simply didn't work. Frantic parents were watching from afar, some worrying and sobbing. News vans were protected from the squads of cops, airing the private school live for all to see. France sighed, what would happen if they wouldn't make it out alive, all the students purged? No, he had to think positively, and besides, countries couldn't be killed . . . right?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he tried to get rid of the heart clenching feeling in his stomach. He'd never been so lost and afraid before . . . the last time he remembered feeling like this was when Joan died. Shivering, he sighed, attempting to focus on the current situation.

"Well, what else would we be? Your Kyoya was close into wrapping his head around who we really were," France jumped in, fruitlessly trying to crane his head to check the guards.

"Wait, you knew he knew?" Haruhi asked in an amused tone.

He said,"Of course. As nations, we are not oblivious or ignorant."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, America sighed,"We really need to beat those people up and save Iggy and the others! Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?"

The French nation rolled his eyes,"Unfortunately, Amerique is right. Who volunteers?"

Sweden stood up confidently and nonchalantly walked into No Man's Land and said over his shoulder," 'Nyth'ing f'r m' w'fe."

"WAIT! SWEDEN, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Norway whisper-yelled, a rare display of emotion flashing in his dull eyes. Worry was plastered on his face as everyone looked at him surprised.

However, the Nordic nation merely ignored him. Expecting the worse, Norway closed his eyes for blood but opened them again, nothing heard. It was eerily quiet for a few still minutes.

Sweden soon returned, gesturing for the others to follow him. Casting each other cautious looks, the countries shrugged and carefully rounded the corner. All of them gaped, jaws slacked and hitting the ground.

In front of them was several passed out guards, twisted in odd positions. With a calm voice, the Swede explained,"I n'kd th'm 'ut. Th'y r'nt d'd."

Norway let out a breath, glad that the country managed to make the terrorists passed out for a couple of hours and not murder anyone.

Tamaki regained his composure and said loudly,"Now, let's go rescue Kyoya and the others!"

"SENPAI, YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED IF YOU SPEAK ANY LOUDER!" Haruhi whispered to him harshly in a scream-whisper. Cringing, the broken daddy only followed his precious daughter and nations.

* * *

**Ah, sorry if it was short. Fresh out of ideas and time.**

**PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE HETALIA HOST CLUB!**

**I will be taking requests on pairings and POV's!**

**Leave your pairing of any character from OHSHC or Hetalia in the reviews, and which point of view you want to see from a character next! Those who submit will be get a dedication in the acknowledgments!**

**Favorite, follow, and review! **


	13. A Light's Hope

**Vote for your ship! (I've submitted some of my own)**

**DenNor (Denmark x Norway) **_**Submitted by demongirl360 on Twitter**_

**FraMano (Romano x France) **_**Submitted by AnotherHetaliaFan on FanFiction**_

**BelaLiech (Belarus x Liechtenstein)**_**Submitted by AnotherHetaliaFan on FanFiction**_

**UsUk (America x Britain) **_**Submitted by tokiluv on FanFiction**_

**TamaHaru (Tamaki x Haruhi) **_**Submitted by tokiluv on FanFiction**_

**NedPan (Netherlands x Japan) **_**Submitted by Koneko L. Taigo on FanFiction**_

**MajiPan (Majiboka x Japan) **_**Submitted by Koneko L. Taigo via PM**_

**Chuni/Nichu (China x Japan)**

**AmeCan (America x Canada)**

**PruHun (Hungary x Prussia)**

**SpaMano (Spain x Romano)**

**GerIta (Germany x Italy)**

**Haruhi x Mori**

**Haruhi x Hikaru**

**Haruhi x Kaoru**

**Haruhi x Hunny**

**Haruhi x Kyoya**

**Kyoya x Tamaki**

**CanUk (Canada x Britain)**

**FrUk (France x Britain)**

**HongIce (Hong Kong x Iceland)**

**SuFin (Sweden x Finland)**

**These are all the ships I could think of – sorry if you don't see a one you like! Please include a ship on the list in the review, it would be super of you! I'll give you chocolate chip cookies: D**

**There is also a preview of my upcoming story at the end (it will be uploaded shortly after Hetalia Host Club ends with a description in the Acknowledgments)**

**Note that not all of the ships will be included in every chapter, and I'm sorry if you don't see it for a long time. The ones with the most votes will be progressed and shown most throughout the chapters, the other ones with a few moments and interactions.**

**Be warned! There is some more major swearing in this one than other chapters.**

* * *

**Romano's POV**

Why did he have to be captured? Hell, he was quick witted, and would have socked that Maji-whatever bastard in the balls. Of course, he had that chance and failed. He wasted his escape of freedom. Now Italia was all alone . . . he couldn't protect him anymore, and he was stuck with that stupid piano bastard . . .

_Dammit, Austria, protect my fratello or else I bring down your country with my mafia . . ._

Of course, he hoped the weak idiot would be able to think straight without worrying about him or pasta. He needed Italy to survive this little 'game' the terrorists set up.

Right. The terrorists. The creepy bastards that invaded and captured them. They weren't normal amaeteurs, they were skilled like they did this before . . . but that wasn't the weird part of them. They seemed familiar. He didn't know how, but they seemed familiar . . . eerily. Like he saw them before. Like they were a part of him.

South Italy tried to shake off the feeling, but to no success. The thoughts swirling in his mind made him uncomfortable and jumpy. The slightest movement sent shivers down his back and snap his head to the sound.

_They're playing tricks with your mind! To make you insane. I can't lose my mind to these fucking bastardis*._

A sharp jab prodded him in the ribs, shooting an unbearable pain to already his bruised and swollen chest. Instantly, he recoiled and growled, trying to locate his attacker. A blonde blue eyed German was gazing at him hardly, his elbow ready to attack.

_The hell?! What does that German idiota think he's doing? And what was that for?_

Ready to give him payback, the potato bastard sharply stopped muscle meeting skin. Gritting his teeth, he whispered coldly with hints of malice in his voice, "What the hell was that?"

Ignoring the daggers pointing at his face, Germany replied, "To get vou awake. Ve need to get out ov here and vind the others."

Narrowing his eyes, Romano sarcastically spat, "Right, because I wasn't thinking that the first second I got conscious."

Rolling his eyes, the German argued back, "Luuk, ve need to cooperate. If ve never set aside our differences, ve vill never escape."

Romano only stayed silent, tensing his shoulders and staring coolly into his blue eyes.

"I'll take vhat as a yes. Now, do vou see vhat light bulb on the ceiling?" Germany asked.

The Southern Italian warily looked up, spotting a flickering pale yellow light bulb hanging by a single swinging thread. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "So?"

"_So,_ if we somehow manage to knock that light bulb off the ceiling, it'll make impact with the floor, causing that – " he motioned to a bookshelf near was near the light bulb, "Shelf to fall, which contains old boxes of weak tin we can put together to cut our ties."

Romano scoffed, "Are you kidding me? The light bulb will break if we hit it. How do we even hit it?"

Germany explained, "The floor is paper thin. Check."

Cautiously, Romano tapped the ground lightly. Sure enough, an old wooden chest rumbled ever so slightly. He shuffled more and more, causing the objects in the room to waver. He exhaled, amazed that the country was right.

"Alright," the nation said uncertainly, "We could give it a try, I guess. But how do we hit the bulb?"

The other nations seemed interested in what the countries were discussing, so Spain smiled hopefully, "Lovi, why don't we do it together? As a group?"

Turning red and looking away, Romano muttered, "That's surprisingly good idea, tomato bastard."

Iceland, who was looking down in an embarrassed fashion, "I guess I could try too . . . for Hong Kong . . ."

Britain muttered, "I need to more than anything get that fat ass back together before he goes crazy."

"Prussia is gonna freak out. He's more than family, after all," a faint smile appeared on Hungary's dirty scarred face.

Denmark cheered, "The Nordics aren't together unless I'm there!" Iceland rolled his eyes, "We're here too, y'know. I guess Finland needs to get back to his husband or something."

The Fin half yelled, "He's not my husband! I'm not his wife!"

Estonia and Lithuania sweat dropped. The Liet sighed, "Poland and Russia are gonna complain when we get back . . . oh well . . ."

Estonia pushed up his glasses, "I need to speak with Amerika for some new coding. That, and Russia . . ."

Slowly, everyone started to join, adding the loved ones they needed to save. Romano couldn't help but smile in his eyes.

"Wait, what about the Hosts? How come they're not up yet?" Lichtenstein asked in a quiet voice.

"Probably because it's only been five minutes since we were knocked out and they are just humans . . ." Vietnam wearily said.

* * *

_More shooting. Cries of the injured, maybe dead. They cornered me, the men, observing me like a hawk before leaving like mosquitoes full with their meal._

_How dare they spared me. They should have shot me too. I should have died along with my father._

* * *

**Since of school, my updating has been postponed a lot and I haven't been able to get on much and have the time to type up this document. I hope you guys understand.**

**Remember to vote :3**

**So, what did you think? Thoughts on the preview? Leave a review! I want ten :p**

**Stay awesome ^u^**

* * *

***_Bastardis_ means bastards in Italian**


	14. Sweet Smells

**SUPER IMPORTANT REMINDER: DO YOU LIKE MAKING OC'S?! WELL GO TO DANCERJAY12's PROFILE OR SEARCH "CAPITALIA" IN THE HETALIA GENRE AND GOLLY YOU CAN MAKE WARSAW OR BEIJING EVEN GOD DAMN BERLIN. DO IT.**

**ALSO: THE LOST ISLAND IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL HHC FINISHES. SORRY.**

**Vote for your pairing! (Please don't add your own, I've already gotten plenty of suggestions!)**

**Note: I've added scores for some of my own I like, the original suggesters own, and a single point for a head start.**

**DenNor: 6**

**Framano: 2**

**BelaLiech: 2**

**UsUk: 6**

**TamaHaru: 6**

**NedPan: 2**

**MajiPan: 2**

**ChuNi/NiChu: 2**

**AmeCan: 3**

**PruHun: 3**

**SpaMano: 7**

**GerIta: 8**

**MoriHaru: 1**

**HikaHaru: 1**

**KaoHaru: 1**

**HunHaru: 1**

**KyoHaru: 3**

**KyoTama: 1**

**FrUk: 3**

**HongIce: 7**

**SuFin: 8**

**PruCan: 2**

**FraNada: 2**

**PruMano: 2**

**GerPru: 2**

**PruSwitz: 2**

**TamaNeko: 2**

* * *

Sealand leaned back against his chair, googling nonsense things. He twiddled with his sailor hat, looking for something interesting to read for the world news. About to shut off his laptop, a very interesting article caught his attention.

_BREAKING NEWS IN JAPAN! TERRORIST PLOT ARISES - OURAN ACADEMY IS IN LOCK DOWN MODE AS STUDENTS ARE TRAPPED INSIDE!_

_Ouran Academy? Isn't that where jerk face went for his world meeting?_

Widening his eyes, the tiny micronation quickly clicked on the article.

_At approximately 2:01 PM, the prestigious school Ouran Academy, located in Bunkyo, Tokyo, was bombarded with over 30 snipers, guards, and heavily armored men. Police and helicopters have proved no avail, as all of them are well equipped and dangerously trained. Over 700 students and 100 teachers are held captive in the building, with no report on deaths or injured._

_The school was chosen as a world conference for representatives around the world. The UN members' statuses are unknown._

_Special escort Yakoi Tagashi and agent Smith spoke in Mizushima News. "We are heavily concerned for both our representatives and students at [Ouran] Academy. We have contacted SWAT at the HQ and their on their way. It is of utmost importance we rid of these criminals and save every single hostage inside."_

_By Yoshi Razumi. More updates on the situation will be uploaded hourly._

Sealand slowly closed his computer and started pacing around in the rig's cabin. Questions filled his mind, fear, and nervousness . . . Why?! It was jerk face, but still, England was England! He was his older brother! Why terrorists, why did this have to happen?

With a determined glint in his eye, he knew what he was going to do - he was going to save the nations, no matter what the costs! Maybe, he would come out alive and come out an official country.

* * *

"We should use lead pipe to kill all of them, da?" Russia creepily smiled, revealing his infamous pipe stained with dry blood. This sentence, of course, traumatized Tamaki very much, taking thirty minutes for him to stop growing mushrooms in his dark emo corner and sulking. Haruhi sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. _How can I get this baka out of this stupid trance?_ Though, she couldn't blame him, though - that Russia was plenty scary. Shivers ran down her back as she let out an irritated snort. _I'm just as good as him, so I shouldn't be afraid . . . Well, except for the whole 'country' part._

Tapping her chin in deep thought, something finally came to mind as a lightbulb appeared over her head. She lightly tapped the shoulder of the princely type and announced,"Look, Dad, don't you want to save Mommy?" The sentence was hard to say and forced out as she awkwardly rubbed her arm. Of course, this worked for the romantic half French - he immediately perked up at this and shrieked loudly,"OF COURSE, YOU'RE RIGHT, DAUGHTER!"

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki froze as Greece's next words were spoken. "Hmm . . . don't you mean son? Or is Haru-he a Haru-she?" He nuzzled his cheeks in one of his kitten's soft fur, not really caring either way. He was though very concerned for Japan.

"W-WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT! HARUHI IS PERFECTLY MALE!" Tamaki stuttered, red in the face. He was frantically waving his arms for emphasis. Hikaru joined in,"Yeah! Definitely a guy!"

Italy laughed,"Ve~bella is a girl, I would know!" He faintly remembered being mistaken as a girl for most of his life. The dress was really cute and comfortable, though!

China raised one of his eyebrows in question,"Even so, you cant deny the fact you love Haruhi like an overprotective father, aru. Oh, and Vietnam told me Haruhi was a girl ages ago."

Kaoru clapped his hands sarcastically in a bored tone. "Hikaru, you might as well stop. They all know now."

Hikaru mumbled, red in the cheeks. "Hey, at least I was trying to protect Haru-chan, unlike y-"

He was quickly interrupted by a swift shove in the back as a Korean accent shouted,"GET DOWN!"

Soon enough, blasts of artillery guns shrieked in the air. Explosions of bombs and fires echoed, more yells and cries could be heard from the nations. Kaoru wearily looked up, he was being protected by the Asian nations, Taiwan, Korea, China, and Hong Kong. His eyes instinctively shot around for the other hosts - Tamaki was hugging a terrified Haruhi as Switzerland reloaded bullet after bullet in his rifle. Russia maneuvered quickly around, trying to hit their attackers with his lead pipe; Belarus behind, trying to knock out the ones Russia missed. America and Canada were taking cover behind a corner, America unsuccessfully sniping at the well protected guards. Norway and Sweden, both emotionless yet stealthy as they grouped together and threw ancient viking axes at the terrorists. France was protecting Latvia and Poland, shooting daggers in the mess. Latvia was trembling in Poland's arms as the Polish shouted insults at them ('How unfashionable!'). Prussia and Austria were hiding under a random piano, the Austrian not even complaining as his keys took damage. If it's for Hungary . . . I'm sure Prussia feels the same way, he thought.

It was like this for half an hour, countries versus human. The defining bang of guns and weapons hurt Haruhi's ears. She leaned against the wall, wanting more then anything to get out of the situation. Her pain was saved by a certain Swiss.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," he grumbled as he ducked, nearly missing a bullet. Haruhi only numbly nodded, looking at the floor. She never felt so afraid in her life. _I might be seeing you sooner than I thought, Mom . . ._

A revelation came across her as she spoke,"And . . . I'm sorry this had to happen to you, too. You must be worried sick about Lichtenstein."

He stiffened, shortly taking a break from shooting, and ripping off the row of bullet pockets from his shoulder sling. While quickly assorting his load, he responded,"Yeah. I am. She . . . I remember how we met. She was all alone in an alley, suffering of poverty. Her ribs were showing and - well, I couldn't just leave her there."

Haruhi smiled, a bittersweet sensation overwhelming her. "That's so sweet. You remind me of my mother. She was so kind . . ." she trailed off, snuggling in Tamaki's warm embrace. A light blush overwhelmed her, when did she get so close to Tamaki? Never mind that, at least he wasn't squealing like a fangirl. His radiance was sweet smelling, like freshly baked bread and roses.

Switzerland looked back at her quickly, only a brief glance of a raised eyebrow. "Was?"

Tears threatened to form in her eyes, but she pushed them away. In a blunt matter, she stated,"She died."

Was it just her imagination, or did Switzerland just flinch in sympathy?

"Sorry . . ." He said in a solemn tone.

Meanwhile, on a different side of the room, a certain twin gripped his knuckles tightly until they whitened. Hikaru was flustered. He needed to get in there and fight! These lousy terrorists needed to get their asses kicked. If only he was a martial artist like Hunny and Mori, but unfortunately, he was not, and both of those hosts were missing . . .

Norway seemed to sense the one's anger, as he stopped his axe throwing and yelled over the fighting,"You're gonna die if you try."

Hikaru widened his eyes. How did he know what he was thinking? And most importantly, the one who usually showed zero emotion was showing some right now.

"H' h's m'g'c. 'Nd f'l'ngs t'oo." A Swede joined in, staring at him directly in the eyes. Hikaru shivered, this was starting to get weird.

"Magic? Like Nekozawa?" Hikaru asked, slowly backing away. He did not want another Dark Magic Club in the school.

"Not necessarily dark," Norway responded, before throwing another medieval axe in a random direction without even looking to see where it went**(1)**.

_Great, so he knows exactly what_ _magic those cat freaks do . . . how superb._

Much to his relief, the two didn't reply to his latest thought.

I wonder . . . how come that Swedish guy is so attached to Finland? I mean, I guess I can understand, I love Kaoru like any brother. He's my twin, after all, Hikaru thought with curiosity.

"H' w's th're f'r m' w'n no o'n 'lse w's," Sweden suddenly said. Hikaru widened his eyes, was there a faint smile on Sweden's lips?

Finally, it seemed like Belarus got the hang of her ropes and managed to tie up the shooters. That, and Russia hit half of them with his lead pipe and they were unconscious.

All of them managed to recover from the initial shock of the attack, Haruhi still shivering and buried in Tamaki's arms. A certain Taiwanese giggled, writing manga ideas for later.

Her face turned serious at the mention of Japan's favorite past time. Don't worry, brother. _We might have gotten some fears and bruises in this battle . . . but we'll find you. I'll rescue you with the manga ideas, and yourself._

* * *

**(1) I laughed so hard writing this line.  
**

**Ah, I was overwhelmed with all your reviews~ you guys are the best! Thanks for the feedback, it helps, a lot. I'm sorry if I didn't meet your requests and expectations, but I don't have the time to answer to all of your questions ;-; And, unfortunately, I do not have access to my laptop at the moment.**

**Please vote, it means a lot. As do your reviews, they let me know if you like the story. Can we get 20?! Favorites and follows are greatly appreciated!**

**Stay awesome ^u^**


	15. Findings

**Vote for your ship! Voting ends next chapter.**

_**PLEASE DON'T ENTER YOUR OWN SHIP**_ – **I've gotten plenty suggestions, and you guys have no idea how hard it is to keep track of all the votes. It hurts my brain and with all the schoolwork.**

**DenNor: 8**

**Framano: 2**

**BelaLiech: 2**

**UsUk: 9**

**TamaHaru: 6**

**NedPan: 2**

**MajiPan: 2**

**ChuNi/NiChu: 2**

**AmeCan: 5**

**PruHun: 4**

**SpaMano: 9**

**GerIta: 10**

**MoriHaru: 1**

**HikaHaru: 1**

**KaoHaru: 1**

**HunHaru: 1**

**KyoHaru: 3**

**KyoTama: 1**

**FrUk: 3**

**HongIce: 7**

**SuFin: 10**

**PruCan: 2**

**FraNada: 2**

**PruMano: 2**

**GerPru: 2**

**PruSwitz: 2**

**TamaNeko: 2**

**LietPol: 3**

* * *

_Awesome! The tin actually, worked, huh?_

Denmark smirked to himself, cracking his sore, tired fingers. He examined the red rashes that had formed from the rough rope; scarlet blotches dotted around his contrasting pale skin. He frowned, it definitely was cringe worthy to see so many rashes on his skin, since the Nordic nation's skin was usually a snowy white. He sighed, rubbing his fingernails over the burns. Hopefully Norway wouldn't notice. A smile was brought to his lips, remembering his fellow brothers.

He looked at the Host Club members, who were sleeping soundly with their binds cut. He had figured they would wake up soon, so he might as well use the spare tin to free them. Besides, who even liked rope burns?

_I wonder when they'll wake up . . ._

He ran a hand through his tousled light blonde hair. He could really go for a beer right about now . . .

The thought of the cool, burning sensation-giving drink made him lick his lips in anticipation. Shaking his thoughts, he murmured to himself, "No, I need to pay attention of what's in front of me."

His head shifted to the other nations, all who were uncomfortably examining their own scorch-like marks on their skin. It would soon fade, since they were immortal countries, but even they could go through pain like their own citizens. Like normal human beings. For now, they had to endure the hurt that was coursing through their veins in result of the ropes.

Hong Kong suddenly asked aloud, "So . . . what do we do now? Like, I want to save Iceland." he murmured the last phrase quietly, a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. Hungary tried to muffle her squeaks, later clearing her throat.

"Well, the door's locked. I've tried, and –,"

Before she could finish her sentence, a sleepy certain blonde lolita boy yawned loudly, his open agape comically, looking even larger than his mouth. His tiny arms stretched as his little hands began rubbing his dark brown eyes. All the countries panicked, eying each other with worry. Japan muttered, "Oh no, Mitsukuni-san . . ."

It only got worse as Mori started to mumble under his breath and Kyoya beginning to slowly blink open his eyes, probably trying to take in his surroundings through his fuzzy charcoal eyes. Germany widened his eyes, desperately trying to think of a solution. Denmark only prayed that they would soundly get back to sleep.

That, of course, did not happen. With a start, the three hosts straightened their backs and looked around the room, processing and taking it all in. Turkey, usually smirking under his mask, was trying to hide behind the shelves. At first, surprise registered under their faces, then shock.

And, much to the dread of the countries, anger. And lots of it. Through narrowed eyes, seethes, and disgusted frowns. Denmark's stomach twisted uncomfortably, feeling as if his intestines just flipped upside down. Painful dragons roared inside his nervous stomach, trying to anticipate what would happen next.

It certainly was not pretty.

Hunny was the first to speak, all the usual childish cuteness and squeaks completely gone. Instead, a growl escaped his lips, blood boiling inside his bones. "I thought we could trust you! I was even gonna . . . I was even gonna offer Usa-chan to you, Tino!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Finland's direction, making him wince under the pressure. Denmark wanted to hug his brother in reassurance, tell him it was all a misunderstanding – but his body seemed frozen under the confrontation of the usual happy, go-lucky little boy. He gulped, fear creeping through his veins. Was Japan not kidding, when he said this kid was the best martial artist in his country? As each second past, the thought consumed the Nordic country's mind even more, getting truer and truer by the minute as tension only grew thicker.

Mori said nothing, only grunting and narrowing his eyes into slits. Fire and obvious anger blazed in the dark eyes of the kendo champion. Japan gulped, backing away. Even in his old life, full of training, experience, and wisdom, he was unsure if he could even win a fight against the talented martial artist.

"P-please, Haninozuka-san, it's all a misunderstanding! Please, if you just listen, we can explain – we didn't kidnap you, we would never –," Kiku frantically tried to explain, but Hunny's eyes only became darker and more menacing as he spoke each word.

The atmosphere seemed to split at that point as a slash of feet and a pounce cut in the air. To his horror, he saw the third year flying through the air, determination glinting fiercely in his eyes. He was frozen in the spotlight, brain not reacting, body feeling stiff. He closed his eyes, not bearing to see those brown eyes again, waiting for the inevitable kick or punch that was bound to break his ribs.

Seconds passed by. A gulp. Nothing.

Instead, a huff of a high pitched squeal of shock and a groan and a shove. Japan wearily opened one of his eyes, expecting the worst. Both of his only widened to impossible heights as he witnessed the scene. Kyoya was panting and struggling to hold a whining Hunny, who was beating his hands on the floor and looked like a baby in a tantrum. Mori was helping him, only sitting on the blonde's legs. Hunny sniffed out, "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

All the countries tried to hide or stifle their laughter, and Hungary was happily taking pictures of the whole thing. Japan, who was usually calm and emotionless, couldn't help but smile at the slightest. Here they were, all trapped in a mysterious room – probably not in the school – and laughing. Smiling, grinning, or chuckling one way or another – it was an infectious human habit; yet somehow they were still human. He was struck with a sudden, brief flashback when he was still a tiny nation.

* * *

_Birds chirped in the bamboo maze, flying over the tall stalks of green shoots. It was another cloudy day, the harsh rainstorms coming to an end. Dark greyish and ivory clouds dotted the blue sky, a damp and humid air hanging over the two sitting nations. Japan was still a child, folding his hands over his lap and observing the nature calmly like he always did. Though, he was secretly glad that the harsh stormy weeks had passed. Staying in China's home while the old nation obsessed over his cuteness was not fun._

_"Oh, Japan-aru. I have not given you a moral for this week, have I?" China smiled, laughing over his foolishness. The wise country always gave his little brother a new lesson each week. He thought that it would help him later in life._

_Japan calmly turned his head to his mentor's direction. He forgot to remind China of his forgetfulness. Nodding, he replied,"I suppose, China-san. What is this week's theme?"_

_China grinned, leaning his head back against the grass, squinting his eyes at the sun. A beautiful, gold tipped bird flew over his view, shouting caws of encouragement to her little ones as they attempted to fly. Truthfully, the old country did not know or think of one in advance, but seeing the mother bird he was inspired. "Japan, do you see that phoenix?" He pointed to the flame feathered bird, who looked as majestic as a peacock. Red and auburn wings flapped in the air, dots of orange and crimson patterned on the feathers. A tall golden noticeable mohawk was on its head, as well as sharp, curved beak. Japan nodded, admiring the beauty of the winged creature. _Interesting, I have never seen one of those before . . ., _he thought._

_"Well, they say that a mother phoenix is the most kind of all birds. They are rare at my place, aru. So, remember to help others in the darkest of situations, and be like the mother phoenix," China grinned, extending his hand, wanting to graze his fingers over the softness of the fiery feathered bird. Japan mimicked the action, widening his eyes in wonder over his usual dull eyes. After a pause, Yao murmured softly,"And if you can, make them smile. As laughter is the best medicine. And, Kiku, never forget this-"_

_Japan looked at China in slight surprise that he used his human name. He nodded, giving indication he was listening._

_"Never forget, even a blind person can smile,"_

* * *

The words resonated in his mind. Why was he remembering that now?

Denmark only laughed hysterically at the scene, while Finland tried to hold his laughter in. Iceland raised his eyebrows, watching the three brawl over dominance like a pack of lions. _I guess the Hunny kid really is strong. Huh. If only big brother could see this._

Realizing what he thought, he scowled, mentally punching himself for using the term. He would never call Norway that in front of him. He would just receive a thumbs down **(1)**.

Estonia watched the sight with amusement, jotting down notes occasionally. Finally, it seemed like the fight came to an end as Mori overpowered Hunny, leaving the host to pout and cry. "C'mon Takashi! Stop it . . . !" Kyoya managed to untangle himself from Hunny's death grip. He wiped off the dust from his uniform and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You better explain or I let Mori here stand up." He also waved the book that sent shivers down the countries' backs.

Each one looked at each other, contemplating on what to do. It seemed like forever, but Denmark finally gave in. "Alright, we're countries. There." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly. A stunned silence was hung in the air afterwards.

Hunny cocked his head,"Countries? But countries are . . . Land masses. Governments. How are you a country?" Denmark sheepishly scratched his head. He sighed, tapping his finger on his chin.

"How do I say this? Well, the representative part is partially true - we represent the countries of Earth. Even Sealand, a rig from World War II. We are personifications of nations," he explained. Kyoya widened his eyes, dropping his mouth to the floor. Even Mori seemed lost. Hunny stuttered,"But-h-how? That . . . How?"

Romano frowned, a usual annoyed sneer on his face. "We dunno!" Spain pouted, rubbing his hair affectionately. "Hey, Lovi, no need to be so rude~"

The southern Italian turned a bright red at the closeness of the Spanish country. _Why is he have to be so cute? HUH?! Ugh, I'm going fucking insane . . ._

As Spain teased him on how he looked like a tomato, he shoved him off a cursed at him, not having the energy to have a full on outburst. Besides, there were little children here . . .

"Alright . . . countries. There's no other explanation. Wait, what about-"

Footsteps sounded in the paper thin walls. Panic spread across the countries' faces as they quickly tried to look like they still had their bindings on. Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori soon realized this and tried to hide the evidence of the cut ropes.

In less than an a minute, the door was slammed open, with the henchman coming in first, the same smirk on his face. Behind him was the shadow that sent everyone's hearts hammering. Once he saw the shelves, his smirk turned into an ugly glare.

"What the hell?! Maji - look what they've done! The fu-"

His angered screams were cut off by the stranger's eerily calm voice. That sent the braver ones crawling under their beds.

"Enough. All that matters is that the Kyoya boy is conscious. Take him."

Kyoya's eyes widened, fear obvious in his eyes. "N-no!" He screeched. This earned him several surprised and worried looks from Hunny and Mori. All the countries gasped, dread running in their veins. What were they going to do?

"No! You can't take him! No one takes my friends!" Denmark shouted, getting in a fighting position, making it look like he was still tied. This was his first mistake.

With a simple motion of the hand, the room shook like an earthquake, shelves plummeting downwards and screams and cries echoing throughout the room. Bins and boxes tumbled and crashed, glass broke as shards flew everywhere. Countries and hosts alike shrieked, trying to avoid harm and the falling room. The light bulb on the ground was crushed, shattering into a million pieces. Other sources of light were completely diminished as the room turned dark. No movement was made.

A mysterious new light source flickered on. Frizzy hair and blood were all stained on the faces of the people of the room. Terrified glances were exchanged.

And a bloodcurdling shriek ripped the air, as one found out that a bespectacled boy and Japanese nation were missing from the room.

* * *

Japan had lost his strength in this battle. He was on the verge of collapsing and surrendering like Italy. The stranger had watched him again from the shadows, like a test subject in a science experiment. It was sickening.

_Nani . . . I want to go home. My bones hurt. My limbs are sore. If only I could have ten years._

"It looks like someone is giving up," a voice spoke. Japan only looked away in shame.

He looked closer. The stranger, still bathed in the shadows, only revealed one feature: golden glimmering eyes, like an owl. They seemed to read his every thought.

"Right you are . . . Kiku," the sarcastic voice mocked. In less than a second, the figure was holding out two circle like lenses. Stained a golden color. Japan's breaths quickened, how did the man know his human name? Was he . . .?

"Yes," the voice hissed menacingly, finally stepping out of the shadows.

His heart stopped. His breathing froze. His pupil seemed only a tiny dot against his brown eyes.

Red eyes he saw.

"Kuro . . ."

* * *

**1) Thumbs down is basically the equivalent of the middle finger in the U.S.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I AM SO FREAKING EVIL.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. **

**SAYONARA, BITATCHOS.**


	16. Into Darkness

**Here are the final results for voting:**

**DenNor: 8**

**Framano: 2**

**BelaLiech: 2**

**UsUk: 9**

**TamaHaru: 6**

**NedPan: 2**

**MajiPan: 2**

**ChuNi/NiChu: 2**

**AmeCan: 5**

**PruHun: 6**

**SpaMano: 9**

**GerIta: 10**

**MoriHaru: 1**

**HikaHaru: 1**

**KaoHaru: 1**

**HunHaru: 1**

**KyoHaru: 3**

**KyoTama: 1**

**FrUk: 3**

**HongIce: 7**

**SuFin: 10**

**PruCan: 2**

**FraNada: 3**

**PruMano: 2**

**GerPru: 2**

**PruSwitz: 2**

**TamaNeko: 2**

**LietPol: 3**

**_Thank you for voting!_**

* * *

"Do you know why we exist, Kiku?" The sadistic voice of Kuro echoed in the closed off room.

"I do not know. We have never known, you know that. The mysteries of you 2P's astound me. All I know if that you reek havoc and destruction, and you wish to kill us and have done various attacks in the past, but have never succeeded. That is because of your dwindling health, isn't it, Orochi Majiboka Kuro?" Kiku responded without emotion. Orochi sneered at his full name. It came from the name of the eight headed serpent who took virgin maidens from a village, according to ancient Japanese legend. It seemed to fit him nicely – an insane, evil snake like being with red eyes. In other words, Kuro.

"I suppose so. Though, aren't we all protagonists of our own stories, Kiku? Isn't that what Yao taught to you?" At the mention of China, Kiku wiggled uncomfortably, which did not go unnoticed by Kuro. _More pawns to play in this game, _he thought.

Kiku huffed,"Do not try to change the subject, Kuro. It's because of your poor condition and schizophrenia that you have failed to kill us in the past. That's what you all do, isn't it? You can cause pain and spread nightmares; that's all you filthy second players do."

Smirking, Kuro laughed,"I suppose you might as well know how we got here. I wanted to resurface and kill all of you filthy 1P's again, so because of my . . . 'dwindling health' as you put it, I accidentally sent my terrorist troops to Bunkyo, Tokyo in Japan. Since your overweight friend, America, was having his Macy Parade around the corner, I decided to blame it on that and sent a spy to tell him. Then I figured out you were going to a rich brats' school, so I might as well have some fuuuun!" He said the last part in a sing song voice. Kiku despised his other half – dark, evil, cruel, sadistic, homicidal, insane, cold, and sickly bipolar.

"And now, everyone is in fear and panic because of your doings, yet you find joy out of that?" Kiku grunted uncharacteristically.

"Why, of course! My assistant enjoys it," Kuro clapped happily.

Minutes passed by in silence as Kiku said weakly,"Why have you brought me here? Why don't you just kill me already? After all, you are the only person who can actually destroy me."

A wicked grin passed Kuro's face. "I might as well have some fun. Let's call it 'holding you hostage.'"

Kiku angrily shouted, causing his chained binds to shake, "Then why take the boy?! He did nothing to you! Absolutely nothing!"

"The book, of course, by J. Owdemy. In other words, the pen name for the great grandson of Davie Smith, Victor Smith. You know what it holds. All the secrets. Davie's grandson was fascinated after he met little America, and became obsessed with it. He wrote down pretty much everything about the countries. All your lovely secrets. Even how to kill you," Kuro hissed close to Japan's ear, causing him to jump in surprise and fear. Trying to hide his flushed face, he spoke sarcastically,"Yes, because it's like I didn't already know that."

Pouting like a child, Kuro stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No need to be fierce, Kiku."

"FIERCE?!" Kiku yelled. "HOW CAN I NOT BE FIERCE?! YOU KIDNAPPED MY FRIENDS, YOU TERRORIZE THIS SCHOOL, YOU'RE HOLDING THE INNOCENT, AND HOW CAN I NOT BE FIERCE!" He struggled in his binds as his screams abruptly surprised Kuro, making his eyes widen the tiniest bit.

Unhappily crossing his arms, Kuro only harrumphed,"Well, if that's what you want. I'll just send out the other 2P's to morph into your _friends_."

Kiku widened his eyes in fear. "No! Don't you dare! You can't!"

"But I will," Kuro growled, shutting the door behind him, leaving behind a screaming Kiku.

* * *

Norway mumbled,"We've managed to knock most of them out. According to my radar, we're close to the other countries."

Hikaru snorted,"Radar? What kind of thing is that?"

"Hikaru . . ." Kaoru whispered.

"No! I want to know!" He hissed stubbornly.

The countries managed to sneak past and try not to murder any of the terrorists in the building, saving two thirds of the terrified students and teachers at the same time. News casts had pestered the saved students on who saved them but they all collapsed and started crying, saying they didn't know. And who would, since the school was in such a havoc, with no sight of the chairman. Through the windows, which had the slightest bit of dry blood stains on the glass, showed camera crews and even more news vans and SWAT teams. Helicopters floated in the sky, but these machines and weapons proved to no avail – the terrorists were skilled. Seriously skilled. Norway had managed to lead them through the maze of the school with no explanation, and the group just had to rely on him for the time being.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair,"We can sense if there are other countries nearby. It's a thing since we . . . appeared, I guess."

Hikaru only mumbled a low 'whatever'. Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness.

_Dammit, we better be close. I can sense the other Nordics . . . especially that annoying as hell Denmark,_ Norway thought. Why was _his _signal stronger than the others, though? Was it because married countries could find each other more easily than other-

The thought caused him to freeze midway, causing everyone behind him to fall back in painful shouts. _What!? No way . . ._he thought with a reluctant blush that covered his cheeks to his nose. If anything, it should be Iceland's signal that was the strongest, but that didn't matter now, because Denmark's annoying voice still pulled at him the most.

"Ow!" The chorus of everyone shouted broke him away from his thoughts. He looked back and realized everyone was on the floor, rubbing their heads. He helped Haruhi up, dusting away his hands and looking away. Haruhi looked at the Nordic curiously, asking,"How come you just stopped?"

"Yeah, Norway! This reminds me strangely of past incident, aru . . ." China asked, rubbing his chin.

He only grunted and moved on, ignoring the questioning looks from Haruhi.

Speaking of said girl, she thought aloud,"You're in love. I can see it."

Everyone froze as Norway swung his mouth open, completely shocked and sweat dropping. Sweden broke the awkward tension by placing a hand on his shoulder and said,"W'o 's 't?"

"S-shut up! I'm not in love!" He said, slightly irritated while Haruhi and Italy giggled. Finally regaining his normal composure and ridding himself of a tsundere-like Iceland attitude, he navigated through the school until he reached what looked like an old basement. Cruddy stairs stained with dirt and water led downwards into a dark abyss, pipes crawling down the ceiling with grime and mud dripping down.

Seeing what caused Norway to stop again, everyone peered behind him, widening their eyes. Tamaki whimpered and hid behind Haruhi, while she chastised him irritably. Italy whined,"Ve, that looks scary. I'm not going there! Wah, I just want Germany and pastaaaa!"

South Korea only hollered,"Dai-zee, c'mon Taiwan! We're gonna save Japan!" With that, he ran down, the sounds of his footsteps slowly dying down, a long with an eager Taiwan. China rolled his eyes and joined them, crossing his arms. Everyone looked at each other quizzically, slowly one by one going down the stairs. Due to Italy's insistent whining, Austria was forced to take Italy's hand. Eventually, the only ones left were Sweden and Norway.

"L't's g't 'n w'th 't," Sweden muttered, traveling into the blackness of the stairs. Watching him descend, Norway reluctantly joined him.

Only then to be pulled back, blinded, and replaced by a much eviler looking doppelganger.

* * *

**Who else LOVES cliffhangers? ;)**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**QOTD: Would you like me to do a Q&A in the future?**


	17. Love

_**Poll—Which fanfic should I write next?**_

**Ouran: The College Years (OHSHC)**

_Summary: The Host Club is a now a thing of the past—each member continuing their own studies of their career path. However, with the new arrival of the twins and Haruhi, things are bound to happen—with the whole bucket of hosts in one campus, their zany adventures start once again. Though, not everything is rainbows and smiles. Drama, betrayal, and secret relationships bloom in this romantic, comedic, and yet tragic story of love and friendship. Will the Host Club reunite, or split apart?_

**Delicate Shadows (Hetalia)**

_Summary: Everything changed when the war started—World War II. When a rebel attack leaves her hands blood stained and father dead, Natsuko swears she will avenge him. By cutting off her hair and climbing her way up the Japanese army's ranks, things are looking good—until during a war plane testing flight goes wrong. Crashed in a mysterious island, all hope seems to be lost, until three strangers appear._

**Cast a Spell (Hetalia/ Harry Potter)**

_Summary: Norway's had enough. For years he has dealt with the cries and pain of his people. Now, he's going to put an end it, by becoming Hogwarts' new History of Magic teacher—with the new job position, it'll be easy to keep an eye on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Boy Who Lived. But darker plots are at hand inside and outside of the school's walls that he never imagined would happen . . . Set during GOF. No pairings._

**Red Camellia (Hetalia)**

_Summary: Human AU. Alfred F. Jones had everything he ever wanted—the money, the friends, the popularity. World Academy ruled under his power. Life was perfect. The day Lien Chung, a Vietnamese transfer, enters his homeroom, was when everything changed. Now, he's chasing the mysterious, headstrong girl who's invulnerable to his looks—and trying to find out who she is, no matter what it takes. AmeViet._

* * *

The idea of the descent started to get worse and worse, as it only got more eerie as the group traveled down the never ending creaking steps. A bat's shriek passed one of the countries, causing South Korea to shriek and accidentally step on China's foot. After a lot of scolding and drama, they finally managed to get moving again.

Through Sweden's eyes, it was unsettling—even for him. Spiders and insects crawled around his feet, creepy spongy sounds echoed in the air, and the wind was damp and smelled of a rotting corpse. Mildew and dust was evident too. Dry as the air was, he still felt warm, moist beads of sweat run down his back. It was cramped and hot, two things he hated most, he being a naturally cold country. But it wasn't just that; it was the fear of being crushed in the narrow walls, to die in vain. He wanted rid of these thoughts, they really were foolish. They still remained, though.

His mind traveled to the earlier incident of Norway and his so called 'love'. It was interesting to think who could it possibly be. Iceland? Well, he certainly already loved Ice, but not really in a romantic way. Him? Nah, it couldn't be. Finland? Well, Fin was his wife, so of course not. Denmark? No, Norway hated Denmark. But, all the others didn't make sense. Possibly it was another country, who knew. The thought of Denmark and Norway getting together as amusing, though.

He sighed, only continuing on. The Haruhi girl seemed to notice his troubles because she looked at him curiously and asked,"What's wrong?"

He only shrugged, not sure how to respond."Ev'ryth'n."

Haruhi let out a hollow chuckle. She seemed not really the optimistic nor the pessimistic type—but she was kind. He could tell, through her short brown bangs and unusually large chocolate eyes. Shoving her hands in her blazer pockets, she squinted through the complete darkness. Her eyes must have been sharp, to navigate down the stairs and not manage to bump into anyone, while the countries themselves were a clumsy mess.

"Yeah. I guess – friends missing, terrorists, creepy bastards. Is this . . . is this an everyday routine, or something, for you guys at least?" She looked at him questioningly.

He thought about that – not everyday would they meet a pair of seemingly homosexual twins, romantic French, (besides France, of course) four foot highschooler, cross dresser, a silent stoic man, and computer obsessed stalker. Not everyday they were trapped inside a prestigious school in Japan for the rich. And not everyday would they have to save their friends from terrorists. Well, at least not in _this _particular situation.

_No . . . don't . . . think about that._

He suppressed a shudder.

Haruhi noticed, but didn't say anything.

The Nordic country finally murmured,"N', I s'pp'se t's d'sn't h'pp'n of'en."

Before she could respond, Sweden sensed something . . . wrong. Something unfamiliar. He snapped his head back – that was the cause of the crooked aura. However, he only saw darkness, the artificial light from the school long gone, but the gray sun dust, for some reason, still floating around. The only person behind him was Norway, who was calmly walking down, until he noticed the Berwald's sudden stop.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked,"Something wrong?"

A pause.

It happened fast – fast as light. If quite, literally, since he was a country. But the movement was quick, determined, passing the speed of sound and of a human's blink. For the first few seconds, no one noticed what was going on, until the muffled shouts came from Norway's mouth echoed to them.

Laying on the rickety staircase was a tussling pair of Sweden and Norway, the latter struggling under his iron grip, trying to punch at him, but only at air. Sweden was holding down Norway's arms and legs, veins pulsing on his skin as he grunted and growled. Everyone stared in stunned silence, until Kaoru fearfully whispered,"What the hell is he doing?!"

Hikaru protectively gripped his arm in reassurance, but lines of terror also showed on his face as he gulped, choosing to stay silent. Tamaki's whole face whitened, as Haruhi's.

Prussia was the first person to speak, besides Hikaru. "What the – Swede, what are you doing! He's Norway –" The albino tried to take a step forward to stop him, but Sweden shot a terrifying glance that made him think otherwise. Finally, he groaned,"It's not the real Norway." He spoke his words clearly so everyone could hear.

Russia cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean? He looks exactly like original Norway, da?" Though even _his _voice held a lack of certainty.

Sweden put his face in his hands, only sighing. His thoughts traced back to Finland . . . what he said to the twins earlier. He truly did love Fin.

More than a fellow country, more than a brother or a lover.

_Forgive me for this, Tino . . . What I'm about to do is unholy – against all our rules as a family, as even 'The Nordic Five'. _

To stop the struggling, he merely sat on Norway's stomach, causing him to wheeze in pain. Some countries shared wild, scared looks.

Finally, he broke the uncomfortable silence. "It's not him. It's . . . second player Norway."

Every nation – every single one of them, even nations who didn't even know Norway, who hated Norway, who held no emotion or empathy, gasped. Whispers flooded their paled and shocked faces, some even collapsed on the ground and cried.

Hikaru crossed his arms and snapped,"What? Second player? What kind of sh-"

Kaoru slapped his hands across his brother's mouth. "Shut up, for once, and let them explain."

Reluctantly, he stayed silent. Then, Sweden began the dreadful tale of the 2P's. How they had no idea who they were, how they were just darker, eviler halves of themselves. How, numerous times, they had won over them, thinking they would never attack again.

The hosts held their breaths. In all honesty, they had no idea what to say, let alone think. Should they feel pity, sorrow, shock, surprise, fear, anxiety, worry. Not a single clue rang out in their minds.

Haruhi finally muttered,"So . . . do you think _they _are behind this? Not just regular terrorists?"

Sweden stood, walking past Haruhi. "'S m'ch 's I'd l'k'd t' d'ny 't, y's."

_As much as I would like to deny it, yes._

**(A/N: I would normally end it here, but I've been lousy updating. So . . . um, six hundred more words, I guess.)**

Tamaki stuttered, shattering the tense atmosphere. "S-so . . . what do we do? What happened to the _real _Norway?"

Sweden sat in a sitting position, the 2P Norway passed out under the immense pressure that was billowing on him. He concluded, once again trying to make his voice clear. "The 2P probably morphed into him when Norway was the last to leave. As to what we do, I have no idea. We could go back, but we have traveled at least sixty meters, and it would be to far to go back and recover the real Norway."

Haruhi choked, leaning her head against the wall. "_Morph?_"

"Th'nkf'lly, only t' c'ntr's, n't h'man's," He said, his accent returning.

The girl shivered, the tingles traveling up and down her spine. It felt like a bad nightmare. She wanted to escape it, she wanted to go home and bury herself in her father's arms. She wanted her mother to return, she wanted to feel her warmth again.

A painful flashback struck her.

"_Daddy? Where did Mommy go?" Her squeaky child voice perked as she stood in front of the cremation factory. Of course, as a child, she didn't know what is was – just a scary monster building that smelled really, really bad. Her father was holding her hand tightly, pale and cold. Never letting go in an endless squeeze. For some reason, he insisted that they wear black. It felt depressing, a sour mood hanging over the air. Already, it smelled sick – with the black smoke billowing out of the metal chimneys, the churn reminding her of a past nightmare. She wanted to melt into the concrete. To disappear, to get away. At least, go home, and find Mommy, and say goodbye for her next case._

_In that precious moment, as a tear rolled down his cheek, he whispered so quietly little Haruhi couldn't even hear._

"_A better place, sweetie."_

She missed her. She missed the warmth of her lips, being tucked in bed, hearing the sing song voice of her mother. But that was gone now. She had taken advantage of her mother's time. It was short and brief, snatched away by fate's hands. She could never, ever feel the love of a mother. Of _her _mother.

Maybe the host club replaced that. Maybe, a certain host had filled that void. Instead of a motherly love, though, it was a fatherly love.

She couldn't bother denying it anymore. That stupid rich goofball, who had gotten her in the host club in the first place, had those rare moments of calmness and near perfection. _He _seemed to love her as much as her mother. Tamaki was idiotic, outgoing, egoistic, romantic, and completely full of himself. But he loved her unconditionally. He was kind. He even managed to stay so happy without his mother. He never blamed his cruel, heartless grandmother.

Love. Love felt good, especially when Tamaki's arms wrapped around her body. That same warmth flooded into her skin, and her heart as well. It felt so similar to her mother's touch, to her fresh kisses on the cheeks.

Maybe she could fall in love.

That moment was interrupted when Sweden announced, "We have to get information out of this 2P. Russia, tie him 'p." He was clearly struggling to speak without his vowel-ridding accent.

As the creepy country tightly squeezed a spitting 2P Norway in chains, China added,"I sense we are coming closer, aru. We can interrogate him when we reach the bottom."

Sweden nodded. The group started moving again, but this time, in a more tense manner, knowing full well a 2P was among them.

Haruhi hated it. But maybe, in that moment, with Tamaki squeezing her hand just like that day Ryoji did, made things better, in a way.

* * *

**Hahahaha you are plagued with TamaHaru.**

**I'm starting to think of rewriting this . . . It's just that the plot is so bland with a lot of holes, and at times it's cracky and weird and short. And honestly at the beginning it was a plot bunny and I had no idea where this was gonna go.**

**So thank you for all the support I've got! I would have never imagined people would actually anxiously wait for this, lol.**

**Okay, now that I'm ****_officially_**** on fall break, here's a system:**

**5 Reviews = Update on next Friday.**

**10 Reviews = Update on Sunday.**

**20 Reviews = Update Tomorrow!**


End file.
